MUERTE EN EL INTERNADO
by abelen
Summary: Bella es una estudiante humillada por sus compañeros, pero una serie de asesinatos, traerá a alguien importante a su vida.
1. Prologo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**Bella es una estudiante humillada por sus compañeros, pero una serie de asesinatos, traerá a alguien importante a su vida.**

**MUERTE EN EL INTERNADO**

**PROLOGO**

Por más que corría mis pulmones no daban abasto, me faltaba el oxigeno pero no podía dejar de correr, sabia que si paraba seria la ultima vez que vería a mi familia y a mis amigos con vida, tenia que avisar de lo que ocurría en ese sitio, tenia que avisar a todo el mundo, pero sabia que también me perseguían.

Oía sus pasos detrás de mi, eran pesados y se acercaban cada vez más a mi, y ese fue mi error por mirar atrás para situarle detrás de mi, tropecé con una rama que había en el suelo y me caí.

Intente ponerme de pie pero no pude algo metalizado me atravesó el estomago, grite todo lo que pude para que alguien me escuchara pero nadie vino a socorrerme. Me lleve mis manos al estomago y fue cuando sentí ese liquido pegajoso que salia de mi cuerpo.

Fue cuando caí de rodillas, ya no tenia fuerzas para huir, vi como el brillo de la navaja volvía a caer y se clavaba cerca de mi corazón, fue cuando perdí todas mis fuerzas. Intente enfocar hacia mi agresor, pero no pude,mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sabiendo lo que me esperaba,él se tapaba con una sudadera negra, y con la oscuridad no podía ver bien su cara.

Volví a ver otra vez el brillo del metal, y esta vez sabia que iba a morir, dio de pleno en mi corazón, mi sangre me empezo a inundar la boca y la nariz, mi muerte estaba cercana y solo podía pensar que no habia tenido el suficiente tiempo para poder avisar a nadie.

Todo se empezaba a oscurecer y solo logre a oir esa risa siniestra y fria que sabia que habia conseguido lo que tanto queria desde hacer tiempo.

Os dejo con mi segunda historia y espero que os guste a todos.


	2. Muerte de una amiga

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**BPOV**

Había pasado 6 meses desde la muerte de una de las alumnas más prestigiosas del internado, Maria, era como una hermana para mi a parte de ser una de mis mejores amiga ya que no soy muy buena que digamos relacionándome con la gente, me llamaban friki, cerebrito, y más cosas.

En otra época si tenia amigos, popularidad, pero las cosas cambiaron a mal y desde entonces solo cuento con unos cuantos amigos. Me llamo Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, (aunque tenia pocos que me llamaban así), tengo 18 años y este es mi ultimo año en este internado, cuando tenia 8 años mis padres, sufrieron un accidente y murieron los dos.

Quede a cargo de los mejores amigos de mis padres, y me crié junto a otra de mis amigas Alice. Al cumplir con 10 años decidieron ingresarme en este internado para ayudarme con mis estudios, ya que ellos también tenían que viajar mucho, y así ingresamos mi amiga Alice y yo.

Mi amiga Alice es demasiado protectora conmigo, pero desde que llegamos ha este internado nos separamos un poco, primero por que conocí nuevos amigos y después conocí a Maria, una compañera de mis clases avanzadas, hay congeniamos las dos muy bien. El problema fue que Alice y Maria no se llevaban muy bien por culpa de mi amistad en principio y luego por un chico que llego nuevo al internado, el cual hay que decir que era muy guapo, era rubio con ojos azules y muy alto. A mi no me gustaba como hombre pero se volvió un buen amigo.

Cuando mis dos amigas se pusieron a pelear por el como gatas en celo, intente mediar entre ellas, y fue muy mala idea ya que al final la que acabo con todos los golpes fui yo.

Al menos las cosas se enfriaron un poco cuando Jasper nos comunico que por un problema familiar se tenia que marchar, a Londres.

Al menos pensando un poco egoistamente, las cosas mejorarían con mis amigas sin tener a ningún hombre entre medias de ellas pero la cosa fueron a peor, Alice se distancio aun más de mi y se empezó a acercarse al peor grupo del internado, las arpías como las llamaba yo.

Era compuesto por Rosali Hale, Tania Denaly, Lauren Mayori, y Jesica Stanli.

Eran las reinas del internado, todos los que no las idolatrábamos estábamos en su punto de mira para sus bromas pesadas, y sus desprecios.

Y las vi mas de una vez en acción, sobre todo cuando se propasaban con una chica que iba conmigo de vez en cuando, Angela Weber, era una chica muy timida, que casi no hablaba con nadie, Yo intentaba acercarme a ella de vez en cuando, pero cuando se metía en su mundo, no hablaba con nadie.

Pero no podia dejarla sola, sobre todo cuando era la más débil para las bromas de esas zorras.

Cuando me dieron la noticia de que mi amiga Maria había muerto fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, sobre todo en esos días que no contaba con el apoyo de nadie, algo que nunca se me olvidara.

" _iba hacia clase como todos los días cuando vi al director que venia hacia mi._

_-Señorita Swan necesito que me acompañe- me dijo él serio_

_-Claro señor Vulturi- le dije con un tono de preocupación_

_Le seguí hasta su despacho y mientras veía en la cara de mis compañeros, algunos tenían preocupación y otros como la de las arpías se las veía disfrutando de verme con el director, seguramente pensando que me había metido en un lió, la que más me llamo la atención fue la cara de Alice que me miraba con tristeza?, ¿por que? ¿ella sabría algo que yo no?._

_-Pase señorita -me dijo el director, cuando llegamos a su despacho._

_-Gracias – cuando entre me fije que había más personas en su despacho, un hombre alto y rubio, con los ojos de color azul , y otro moreno pero ha este ya le conocía, era Cayo el psicólogo del internado._

_-Señorita Swan le presento a Carlais detective de la ciudad de Chicago- Detective? Me pregunte ¿sería algo por lo de mis padre?- y a Cayo ya le conoces es el psicólogo de aquí._

_-Si, mucho gusto señor -le dije dándole la mano- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo de mis padres?- pregunte_

_-No, vera anoche paso algo en el bosque alrededor del internado -me dijo sin mirarme a mi- ayer mataron a la señorita Smith,_

_-Ah Maria?- pregunte con un hilo de voz._

_-Si vera, Necesitamos saber cuando la vio por ultima vez- me dijo el detective._

_-La vi ayer por la tarde me dijo que tenia que verme por la noche, que era urgente, pero no se presento y no me llamo, supuse que estaría con el tra trabajo que nos mandaron- le dije sollozando, Maria, muerta por eso Alice estaba tan triste, seguro ya se había enterado._

_-Lo sentimos mucho señorita, si necesita algo cualquier cosa no dude en avisarnos- me dijo ahora Cayo._

_-Gracias -le dije intentando levantarme, pero al hacerlo me fallaron las piernas y me desvanecí._

Lo ultimo que recuerdo era estar en la enfermería acompañada de Alice y la enfermera.

-Bella ¿estas aquí?- me pregunto mi amiga.

_-_Si Alice estaba pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado en estos seis meses desde que murió Maria.- le dije a mi amiga triste.

-Bella. -me abrazo mi amiga- siento que en todos estos meses no pude estar contigo, pero ahora si lo estoy, y lo superaremos juntas- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón Alice – la dije con una sonrisa – vamos tenemos clase

Estábamos sentadas en los enormes jardines que había en el internado, a partir de la muerte de Maria nos habían prohibido salir a los bosques, a mi me agradaba mucho sentarme en los enormes jardines, con una buena manta y un buen libro, la única diferencia es que estaba vez estaba con mi gran amiga Alice.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra clase que ya era la ultima, y me alegraba de ello hoy no estaba mucho por la labor de dar mi ultima clase, biología, antes era una de mis clases favoritas, ya que era la que compartía con mi otra amiga, pero últimamente no me agradaba estar mucho allí, ya que también la conpartia con dos del grupo de las zorras, Rosali Hale y Jesica Stanli.

_-_-friki, que te pasa hoy en la falda?- me pregunto Jesica al pasar hoy por su mesa.

_-_Que yo sepa nada -la dije.

_-_Pues creo que deberías mirarte, por que creo que vas haciendo el ridículo mas de lo normal -me dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Yo como tonta pique y entonces Jesica aprovecho para levantarme totalmente toda la falda por detrás, se me vio toda mi ropa interior delante de toda la clase, me dio tanta vergüenza, que salí corriendo, hacia mi habitación, mientras las oía burlarse de mi.

_-_Que pasa Swan le pediste las bragas a tu abuela- me dijo gritándome.

Llegue a mi habitación llorando, no entendía por que eran tan crueles conmigo si yo nunca les había hecho nada, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, pero siempre era blanco de sus bromas, siempre se tenían que meter conmigo aunque yo nunca les hubiera hecho nada.

Estuve llorando durante toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente me levante, con los ojos inchados y rojos, con un poco de maquillaje intente tapar las ojeras, y me puse el uniforme, me prepare de nuevo para ir a clase, cuando faltaban 5 minutos para ir a clase, llamaron a mi puerta, era Alice, que me miraba preocupada.

-Bella es mejor que te enteres por mi que por otra persona- me dijo al entrar a mi habitación

_-_Que pasa Alice?- la pregunte.

_-_Jesica Stanli esta noche ha muerto- me dijo agarrándome de la mano.

_-_Que? -grite._ o no otra vez._


	3. Nuevo caso

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 2 NUEVO CASO**

**EPOV**

-Edward, tu estas loco?, donde coño vas- dijo Jasper agachándose después de una nueva ráfaga de disparos.

-Jasper tengo que entrar, si siguen así acabaran matando a los rehenes.- le dije agachándome.

-Pero como piensas entrar, realmente eres un suicida

-Calla, y mira, la ventana en el segundo piso por ahí podemos entrar- le dije enseñándosela

-Si claro muy fácil, y que subimos estilo espiderman, o mejor todavía, volamos como superman- me dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y que tal por la escalera de incendios- le conteste con otra sonrisa.

Avise a los otros policías que nos cubrieran y corrimos agachados, hacia la escalera que nos llevaría a la ventana por donde entraríamos. Después de entrar por la ventana encontramos varias puertas, con cuidado y con mi pistola en la mano ingresamos en el pasillo, teníamos que bajar al piso de abajo. Con mucho cuidado, y revisando puerta por puerta llegamos al primer piso, al abrir la puerta que daba acceso al piso nos fijamos, que había dos enormes tipos,en una de las puertas, hay deberían de tener a los rehenes.

-Jasper tu te encargas del de la derecha y yo me encargo del otro- le dije con un susurro.

El me miro indicándome que me había entendido, y así lo hicimos, nos acercamos con mucho cuidado intentando que no nos vieran

-Si me matan no tendrás, cielo para correr te lo aseguro- me dijo Jasper, en lo que yo me reí entre dientes.

Cuando estábamos cerca de ellos conté hasta tres con los dedos. Y al llegar a tres los noqueamos casi a la vez, cayeron con un fuerte golpe al suelo esperaba que no se hubiera oído mucho dentro de la habitación para no alertar a los que estudiarán dentro. Proseguimos abrir la puerta, al entrar vimos a dos hombres en el suelo atados, por las manos, y los pies, uno de ellos estaba desvanecido, con una herida en la cabeza y el otro mirando hacia el otro lado, otros dos tipos estaban en la ventana por la cual disparaban y gritaban nuestros compañeros. Eran nuestra oportunidad de atraparlos, ya que estaban distraídos y no habían notado que habíamos entrado.

-Vamos -le susurre a Jasper.

-Policía manos en alto- grito Jasper

Ellos se dieron la vuelta con la intención de dispararnos, pero yo fui más rápido y a uno de ellos le dispare en el hombro donde sostenía la pistola, y Jasper disparo contra el otro de la misma manera. Me acerque al rehén que estaba tumbado con la herida para tomar le el pulso mientras Jasper esposaba a los otros dos.

-Esta vivo pero tiene el pulso muy devil hay que llamar a una ambulancia. -le dije a Jasper.

-Falta uno – me dijo el otro hombre-

-¿Que?- le pregunte acercándome a él

-En la habitación de al lado- me dijo aterrado- mi mujer.

Mire hacia la otra puerta y estaba entreabierta con mi pistola en mano me dirijo hacia allí, cuando la abrí lentamente vi a un hombre como sujetaba a una mujer por el cuello con su antebrazo y como la apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza.

-Quieto- le grite- baja la pistola.

-Ni lo sueñes- me dijo- bajala tu o la mato.

-no hagas tonterías no saldrás de aquí vivo si lo haces.

-Dejame salir de aquí polizonte,- me dijo,la mujer solo sollozaba y yo no sabia como tranquilizarla.

-Esta bien me apartare. Pero no te pongas nervioso y suéltala.-le dije

Me fui apartando sin dejarle de apuntarle, el empezó a moverse, pero no soltaba a la mujer, cuando vio a Jasper volvió a agarrar fuerte a la mujer.

-No me cogeréis vivo polizontes -y con mucha sangre fría disparo a la mujer. En ese momento solo veía el cuerpo de la pobre mujer desplomarse en el suelo muerta y lo vi todo rojo de la furia que me dio, dispare todo el cargador contra el.

-Cabrón – le grite mientras le disparaba.

-Edward tranquilo.- me dijo agarrándome Jasper

-La ha disparado, no tenia motivos y la ha disparado el maldito Cabrón.- le dije.

De ese asunto habían pasado 6 meses, después, de varios días visitando al psicólogo y pasar varios exámenes conseguí recuperar, la placa y mi arma.

-Edward bienvenido -me dijo Jaspes dándome la mano

-gracias -le dije

-como estas?

-bien ya por fin me han dado el alta, puedo volver al trabajo y ahora tengo una reunión con Carlais, creo que tenemos un nuevo caso- le dije.

-Si a mi también me ha llamado creo que volveremos a ser compañeros.- me dijo dándome un golpe en la espalda.

-me alegro mucho hermano, vamos creo que Carlais nos esta esperando.

Nos dirijamos hacia la oficina de mi superior, la comisaria no era muy grande ya que nos dedicábamos nada más que a los casos más importantes que sucedían en la ciudad de Chicago, tenia ganas de entrar en acción otra vez. Desde que paso lo del anterior caso había estado de baja, por orden de mi superior, por no se que mierda de controlar mi furia, pero ahora ya por fin estaba de vuelta.

-Jefe ya estamos aquí -dijo Jasper atravesando la puerta de cristal, el despacho de Carlais era grande comparado con el mio y el de Jasper, había sido decorado por su mujer, pero tanta cursileria no me terminaba de gustar.

-Hombre, mis detectives favoritos juntos de nuevo- nos dijo con un tono un poco sarcástico.

-No fue nuestra culpa que ese tipo se ganara a pulso que lo dejara como un colador- le dije yo

-claro Edward, por eso te envié de vacaciones unos meses- me dijo mirándome a mi.

-Vale dejemos el tema, ya bastante charla tuve con asuntos internos, y con el psicólogo, que tenemos para hoy?- pregunte empezando a cabrearme.

-Muy bien aquí tenéis el expediente, Jasper me parece que el sitio lo conoces- dijo mirándole a él.

-Internado twiling, hay estuve hace un par de años, estudiando antes de ingresar en el cuerpo.

-Si eso parece, al parecer ya han sucedido dos asesinatos dentro de sus instalaciones, Maria Smith, hace unos 6 meses, estuve yo investigando un poco pero no encontré absolutamente nada, y la ultima victima Jesica Stanli, también muerta hace un par de días.- nos contó.

-Espera Maria Smith?- pregunto Jasper.

-La conocías?-pregunte.

-Si claro, era una compañera con la que hablaba, era amiga de una chica morena, como se llamaba...-dijo pensando- no se no me acuerdo, y de otra que con esa si me hice amigo esa se llamaba Isabella Swan.

-Si aquí viene su nombre en el expediente, dice que hablaste con ella no Carlais?

-Si hable con ella, pero no saque nada en claro, la verdad la chica estaba muy afectada, se desmayo delante de nosotros. Pero la otra chica no se como esta relacionada con el anterior crimen, ya que no eran amigas ni tenían nada en común,solo de la manera que murieron- nos enseño las fotos de los dos crímenes.

-Ambas fueron apuñaladas, en el costado y luego varias veces en el corazón.- dije mirando el informe del forense. -alguna conexión que saques?

-Para nada como te dije no eran siquiera amigas pertenecían a grupos diferente, solo se conectan por que las mato la misma persona, aparte que a nuestro asesino le gusta ir dejando notitas.- nos dijo mientras nos enseñaba las notas – encima el muy canalla, las grapaba en la frente.

Yo solo miraba las fotos donde se veía con detalle a las dos chicas asesinadas, una de una altura de 1,60 más o menos con el pelo castaño, con los ojos cerrados, donde se veía perfectamente el apuñalamiento primero en su costado y luego varias veces en el corazón como si quisiera acertar de una, La otra chica era rubia, también con los ojos cerrados pero esta tenia la falda subida, y las piernas abiertas, también con heridas casi iguales que la primera. A continuación me dedique a mirar las notas que habían encontrado, la primera decía:

"_por se chivata yo te tengo que castigar porque con tus palabras harías daño a la persona que amo"_

y la otra decía otra cosa totalmente diferente:

"_la persona que se ríe de mi amor morirá, como la zorra que es"_

-Pude ser por un crimen pasional?- pregunte.

-No no creo, ninguna de las dos sufrieron abusos sexuales, si lo preguntas por la segunda victima aunque, estuviera con la falda levantada, no abusaron de ella.-me respondió Carlais.

-Aquí dice te castigo por que con tus palabras arias daño a la persona que amo, y en esta segunda por reírte de mi amor, puede ser un novio o alguien que este protegiendo a algún alumno, o alumna?- pregunto Jasper.

-Si esa teoría no la he descartado que podría ser algún novio de alguna de las chicas, por eso he pensado que volveréis al instituto.-dijo con una sonrisa

-Que? -preguntamos los dos.

-Si, para que podamos pillar a alguien tan sádico habría que infiltrase en las trincheras de ese internado, y por eso os entrego oficialmente vuestras nuevas credenciales -dijo dándonos unos carnet falsos.

-Valla profesor en practicas de historia, eso me gusta jefe-Dijo Jasper.

-Alumno? - dijo yo -Yo no puedo ser alumno soy demasiado mayor para jugar con adolescentes

-Vamos Edward con esa carita de angel que tienes seguro que sacas más información que yo, será más fácil que ingreses en algunos de esos grupos,Jajajaja- me dijo Jasper.

-Mas te vale a probarme con buena nota en tu clase idiota- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno niños, basta de bromas y a trabajar que tenemos mucho que hacer, dentro de una semana, ingresareis como nuevo alumno y profesor en el internado, intentar no llamar mucho la atención- dijo mirándonos- y Edward, controlate un poco.

-A sus ordenes jefe- le dije- me puedo llevar esto?, le dije

-Claro todo tuyo-dijo dándome el expediente.

Yo me fui hacia mi despacho ya que quería echar de nuevo un vistazo a todo, se que había alguna conexión en las muertes, pero cual?, tenia que leerlo con tranquilidad, tenia que acercarme a las chicas y averiguar que novio se estaba portando mal, y tenia que ser rápido ya que me daba en la nariz que esta no iba a ser la ultima muerte que iba a ver en ese internado.


	4. Llegada de un nuevo alumno

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 3 LA LLEGADA DE UN NUEVO ALUMNO**

**BPOV**

Después de la muerte de Jesica, todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso, sobre todo yo, por que según como habían contado como había muerto todo el mundo me miraban a mi como si fuera yo la responsable, pero no fue así.

A los pocos días empezaron a llegarme notas que me ponían los pelos de punta, aveces venían acompañados de alguna cosa, y otras veces solo la nota, no se lo dije a nadie, solamente a mi amiga Alice, ella me dijo que se lo dijera al director, pero en este instituto si no eras alguien popular no te hacian ni caso, podia perfectamente decirme que podria ser de un admirador o algo.

La ultima nota vino acompañada con un tulipán cosa que era mi flor favorita, pero lo que venia con ella no me gusto mucho, por eso la guarde con la otras, no es que fuera masoquista, simplemente las quería como prueba por si encontraba al acosador que me las enviaba.

La nota en si era muy explicita como la que me llego justo despues de que Jesica muriera.

"_No llores mi reina que la justicia siempre estaré de tu lado, yo siempre te protegeré de las malas hiervas que crecen a tu alrededor"_

Esa nota era la justificación por la muerte de Jesica, por lo que me hizo ese mismo día en el comedor, por eso todo el mundo me miraba raro, menos mis amigas Alice, y Angela aunque esta al no hablarme mucho solo me miraba con tristeza.

Pero los problemas siguieron aumentando no solo con el grupo de las zorras si no que esta vez vino también con el grupo de los chicos del equipo de fútbol, Al hacerle caso a las zorras, me empezaron a acosar, me seguía a todos lados, me insultaban, y a veces me hacían tropezar.

Eso fue lo que paso una semana después del crimen, caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi clase, y vi al grupo de futbolistas, yo no quería acercarme a ellos pero no tenia más remedio.

-Hey friki quien será tu pro sima victima? .-me dijeron riéndose de mi, en eso se acerco el capitán Mike Newton y me empujo haciéndome caer,- pero que patosa eras Swan, me dijo con desprecio

-Que tal si te metes con alguien de tu tamaño gilipollas- Estuche una melodiosa voz detrás de mi.

-Y tu quien coño eres? -le pregunto desafiando al chico nuevo

-Alguien quien te va a romper los dientes como te vuelva a ver cerca de ella imbécil- le contesto con una fría voz.

-Tu y yo ya ajustaremos cuentas Swan – me amenazo Mike

-Ya estaré yo hay para protegerla de cabrones como tu matón.- le contesto mi salvador.

Cuando hoy las voces que se alejaban pensé que me había quedado sola, empece a recoger mis libros, pero al coger el de biología una mano muy varonil me lo acerco, cuando levante la cabeza vi a un adonis enfrente de mi, tenia los ojos verdes más profundos que jamas había visto, y una cara como un angel, me atreví a mirar su cuerpo y le tenia perfecto, era como un dios grabado en piedra pero en forma humana, le vi moviendo su deliciosos labios, pero tenia que salir de mis pensamientos por que creo que me quede demasiado tiempo mirándole.

-Perdón?- le dije

-Que si te encuentras bien?- me pregunto con mucha dulzura.

-Si claro, gracias, esto es normal en mi siempre por los suelos -le dije cogiendo su mano que me ofrecía para levantarme.

-Siempre son así contigo?- me pregunto.

-No que va normalmente son mas crueles, pero se como manejar los -le dije mirando el reloj no tenia ganas de contarle las penas y menos aún desconocido.- lo siento pero me tengo que ir- y con eso eche a correr hacia mi clase pero antes de girar la esquina volví a escuchar su voz.

-No se como te llamas -me grito.

-Isabella Swan, pero me puedes llamar solo Bella, y gracias- le dije volviendo a girarme e irme.

**EPOV**

Bella, le venia el nombre que ni pintado, por que es lo que era toda una belleza, solo pensar en su cabello castaño con reflejos rojos, unos ojos color chocolate, y su carita de forma de corazón, me hacia sonreír como un idiota, aunque llevaba un jersey demasiado ancho sabia que tendría una curvas de infarto, y cuando me dio su pequeña mano sentí una corriente eléctrica, que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando la vi tan indefensa contra esos imbéciles, no pude evitar salir en su defensa odiaba que se metieran con los más débiles, y sobre todo con alguien tan dulce como ella. Pensé que perdería mis papeles cuando el maldito niñato se me enfrento, pero no quería echar toda la investigación por la borda, espera ahora que lo pienso, saque la carpeta que se supone que venían con mis apuntes y me di cuenta que había tenido en mis manos a la amiga de la primera victima, y encima he sido tan idiota que se ha ido sin ni siquiera presentarme yo. Pero seré imbécil.

-Que pasa compañero,- dijo alguien dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-No mucho estaba por buscarte, he conocido a Bella swan, estaba en problemas -le dije a Jasper

-Osea que las cosas siguen igual- me dijo con un ceño en la frente.

-Como? -le pregunte

-A Bella por ser del grupo de los cerebritos, como los demás le dicen, es a la que más martirizada la tienen con sus bromas, cuando yo venia aquí normalmente se mantenían alejados de ella, pero al parecer cuando yo me fui fue igual o peor, según me contaba cuando la llamada.

-Pero quien coño molesta a una chica como ella?- le pregunte cabrean dome.

-Tranquilo héroe, aquí casi todo el mundo se mete con ese grupo, pero te aseguro que es la chica más dulce y cariñosa que alguna vez he conocido- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Ya lo he notado .-le dije con un suspiro , esperando que no lo haya notado mi compañero

-O vaya, ya te ha hechizado?- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-De que coño hablas?, claro que no aquí estamos por el caso, no para ligar con las estudiantes -le dije internar parecer enfadado, pero creo que no colo.

-Claro claro Don Juan solo por el caso, anda vamos que vas a llegar tarde a tu primera clase.

Así nos fuimos en dirección contraria por donde se fue Bella, quizá esto de ser de nuevo alumno no estaba nada mal, me dije a mi mismo.

**BPOV**

Como siempre mis clases fueron aburridas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el chico nuevo, primero por que no sabia como se llamaba, y segundo por que era la segunda vez después de Jasper que alguien se preocupaba de mi, de protegerme contra esos matones.

Cuando llego la hora de la comida temblé, no quería ir a la cafetería sobre todo después de lo que paso con Jesica, seria la comidilla de todo el instituto, todo el mundo me miraría y luego murmurarían. Pero no era una cobarde y quería encontrarme con mis amigas allí.

Y paso lo que supuse, cuando entre todo el mundo se callo y se volvió a mirarme, yo me sonroje y baje la mirada, no quería mirar a nadie, solo me dirigí a la fila, para coger mi comida y si seguían así la cosa les diría a mis amigas que comiéramos fuera.

-No prives a nadie de esos hermosos ojos- me dijo alguien al oído, donde me recorrió un escalofrió – no se merece nadie que te sientas así.

levante mi mirada y le encontré otra vez a mi adonis detrás de mi hablándome.

-Hola solo Bella, soy Edward Mansen -me dijo ofreciéndome otra vez su mano.

-Hola Edward – le dije sonrojan dome otra vez con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, y que hay para comer hoy?- me pegunto mirando la mesa donde servían la comida.

-No lo se todavía no he mirado nada- le dije.

-Dejame que te invite,y así me podrás invitar tu a sentarme contigo, no tengo amigos todavía por aquí, y creo que eres una persona agradable- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Claro no hay problema- le dije volviendo le a sonreír.

-Muy bien vete a sentar y yo llevaré a esta dama su comida

-Gracias noble caballero.

-Cuando gustes – me dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a lo que yo no pude evitar reírme.

Me fui a la mesa que normalmente compartía con mis amigas y ahí me las encontré con la boca abierta de par en par, creo que ya vieron a mi acompañante.

-Cerrar las bocas si no queréis que os entre moscas a las dos- le dije riéndome de ellas.

-Quien es ese! -me dijo Alice.

-El es Edward es un nuevo chico que ha empezado hoy, y el que me ha salvado de Mike esta mañana- les dije mirándole, cosa que cuando lo hice el se volvió y me la devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Joder Bella esta buenísimo, ese si que tiene un polvazo que no veas- me dijo Angela.

-Angela -la dije con los ojos abiertos- quien te ha poseído.

-Nadie solo dije lo que pensaba la mitad de las féminas que hay en el comedor, y si no mira la pandilla de las zorras.

Y con eso mismo las mire, vi como miraban y hablaban entre ellas, riéndose como hienas, vi a Tania levantarse y acercarse a Edward, eso quería decir que tenia su objetivo en el punto de mira, y Edward iba a ser su próxima victima, lastima que el cuento se acabara tan pronto.

-La zorra ataca de nuevo, creo que me puedo ir despidiendo de mi comida- les dije a mis amigas.

-Yo no creo eso- me dijo Alice.

Y en eso me fije en lo que quería decir Alice. Tania se acerco a Edward y le dio dos besos como saludo, estuvo hablando un poco con el, pero algo le dijo Tania que el ceño de Edward se frunció, y parecía molesto, luego se dio la vuelta, para pagar la comida y se despido de ella, caminando hacia la mesa se le veia que todavia estaba molesto, pero cuando me vio vi como sus ojos volvían a ser como los conocía, como dos pozos verdes, y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-No sabia lo que te gustaba osea que he cogido de todo un poco- me dijo colocando la bandeja entre los dos.

-Gracias Edward pero con menos de la mitad me hubiera alimentado- le dije con una sonrisa, mirándonos y metiéndonos en nuestra burbuja personal. Un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja, y me acorde que no estábamos solos.

-Oh perdona que maleducada, Esta es Alice mi mejor amiga, y esta es Angela otra amiga miá.- le dije señalando a las chicas.

-Un gusto conoceros- les dijo

-El gusto es nuestro – dijo Angela con una sonrisa.

-Oye no es por ser cotilla, bueno si lo soy pero ¿que te dijo Tania para enfadarte?- le pregunto Alice.

-Alice!- la regañe.

-No pasa nada Bells – me dijo, yo me le quede mirandopor que, nadie me había llamado así nunca y la verdad es que me gustaba- perdona te molesta que te llame así?

-No al contrario me gusta -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues respondiendo a tu pregunta Alice, dijo algo que no me gusto para nada, siendo el primer día, e insinuándose de esa manera, la verdad es que me parece un poquito fresca.- le respondió a mi amiga.

-Lo que pensábamos, que eran unas zorras- le dijo ella metiéndose un trozo de puré de patatas en la boca.

-Alice! - la volví a regañar.

-Que? Es lo que pensábamos, Tania al igual que sus amigas se acuestan con cualquiera que tenga un pene colgando entre las piernas- dijo ella tan natural.

En eso escuche el sonido más maravilloso de mi vida, la risa de Edward era algo celestial, y me gustaría escucharla más a menudo. Cuando iba a decir algo, el timbre sonó,ya era hora de ir a clase de,Gimnasia. Y era un infierno, tenia que compartir esa clase con el grupo de Mike y sus matones.

Me despedí de todas mis amigas, con un abrazo y un beso, y con todo el valor que tenia también lo hice con Edward, le abrace y sentí un calor inmerso manar de su cuerpo, y al ir a darle un beso, el giro ligeramente su cara y le bese en la comisura de los labios.

-Adiós solo Bella te veré en clase de biología creo que nos toca juntos.-dijo mirando su horario.

-si yo también tengo esa clase a ultima hora -le respondí – luego nos vemos- me di la vuelta para caminar hacia clase de gimnasia, pero cuando llevaba unos cuantos paso me gire y vi que el estaba todavia parado en medio del pasillo mirandome. Le dije adios con la mano antes de girar la esquina que me llevaría al gimnasio.


	5. Nuevo crimen

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 4 NUEVO CRIMEN**

**EPOV**

Llegaba tarde a la siguiente clase, lengua, jamas me había ido bien esta clase, por eso nunca la tuve en cuenta, toque la puerta, ya que el profesor estaba dentro, y después de un pase entre. Todo el mundo se me quedo mirando, la clase estaba casi completa, y para mi mala suerte solo quedaba un sitio libre, y era al lado de la chica que me había molestado en la cafetería.

Después de mi presentación otra cosa que odiaba tuve que ir hasta ese sitio, a ella se la veía encantada, y a mi me dio un retortijón en el estomago, pero tuve que hacer de tripas corazón y sonreiría. Si quería sacar información de algo tenia que empezar a integrarme con los alumnos.

-Hola! -me dijo sonriendo

-Hola -le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa forzada.

Mire a mi alrededor, y vi varias expresiones en las caras delos chicos, en unas filas más atrás había un chico que no me daba buena espina, me miraba con odio, como si le hubiera quitando algo importante para él, creo que se llamaba James, no entendía su mirada, ya se la había visto antes en la cafetería cuando Bella se despidió de mi, puede que a él le gustara, pero parece que a ella no se daba cuenta o no quería darse cuenta.

Detrás de todo el mundo se sentabas los hermanos Black, Jacob y Sam, junto con sus perros, con esta pandilla había que tener mucho cuidado ya que se les veía que eran peligrosos, y los dueños de el instituto. Y justo detrás de mi tenia a las amiguitas de la niñata que tenia sentada conmigo, estas eran las peores arpías.

La clase empezó y entre que era un aburrimiento y tenia que aguantar las miradas de la niñata, sus intencionados roces, fue la clase más larga que pase, cuando nos mandaron hacer un trabajo a cuatro, dimos la vuelta a nuestras mesas, y tuve que hacerlo con las arpías.

-No se ni como te atreves ha hablar con la friki de Isabella -me soltó de pronto la tal Rosali con desprecio.

-Por que? a mi me parece una chica simpática- le respondí lo mas desinteresado que pude.

-si hasta que acabes muerto como Jesica o Maria por juntarte o hablar con ella- me dijo con saña Lauren. Esto empezaba a interesarme.

-Por que dices eso? -pregunte

-Yo no sé nada, pero solo se que Maria era intima amiga de ella y acabo muerta, y que Jesica se metió con ella, y por la noche la mataron, por eso intentamos no acercarnos a ella, es como una viuda negra todo el que esta cerca de ella muere, incluso sus padres – me dijo Tania.

-Jesica se metió con ella?- Volví a preguntar.

-Si le levanto la falda del uniforme en medio de la clase de biología, Jajajaja, la verdad es que fue una broma muy buena, se fué llorando como una niña pequeña.-soltó con una risa Tania.

Todas se empezaron a reír de la broma que su amiga le hizo a Bella, yo solo di una sonrisa de lo más forzosa maldiciéndome por dentro por no darles un par de bofetones a cada una, ¿como se atrevía a meterse con alguien tan dulce?

-Luego por la noche una chica del curso anterior se encontró a Jesica muerta con la falda también levantada, creo que fué una venganza por lo que la hizo- dijo Lauren.

-Vaya, y ¿eso os lo dijo a vosotras?, no parecéis muy afectadas por la muerte de Jesica- las dije yo.

-Jesica era una puta envidiosa, y una débil, si me hubiera atacado a mi te aseguro que no hubiera sido yo la que habría acabado muerta- dijo Rosali.

-Por eso no deberías juntarte con ella y su panda de frikis, puede que el siguiente seas tu.- dijo Lauren volviendo a provocar más risas.

-No te preocupes Eddi yo te protegeré -dijo Tania agarrándose a mi brazo.

-Se cuidarme yo solo, gracias Tania.

Y salvado por la campana, me quedaba una clase y era Biología, en ese momento mi corazón dio un brinco, me juntaría con Bella, pero necesitaba recabar bien la información que acababa de obtener.¿Seria posible que la conexión de ambas muertes fueran Bella?, ¿y que es eso de la muerte de sus padres? Esa parte creo que se la saltaron en el expediente.

Tendría que averiguar algo más, antes de poder responder a mis preguntas, pero antes quería reunirme con Jasper para que me contara lo de la muerte de los padres de Bella, no sabia si eso tendría relación con las muertes que azotaban en este instituto, pero tenia la necesidad de saber más de ella, quería protegerla de lo que fuera.

Fui hacia clase de biología, y como siempre me toco presentarme, pero al estar haciéndolo me di cuenta que Bella no estaba por ningún lado. ¿la habrá pasado algo?, me senté en una mesa de laboratorio sin compañero por ahora, me imagine que mi compañera seria ella, por que todos los demás sitios estaban ocupados, delante de mi se sentaban Alice, y Angela, las amigas de Bella.

-Alice, ¿sabes donde esta Bella?- la pregunte.

-Ni idea, después de irse a su clase de gimnasia no la hemos vuelto a ver, pero no te preocupes seguro que estará en la biblioteca, se pasa allí muchas horas. - me contesto ella.

-A parte esta clase, la pone muy triste desde que murió Maria -me dijo Angela con un tono de tristeza.

-Y eso? -Las pregunte

-Era la clase que compartía con Maria, es donde se conocieron y se hicieron amigas -me contesto Alice – la trae muchos recuerdos, pero como esta muy avanzada en esta materia el profesor la deja faltar de vez en cuando,

Cuando acabo la clase le dije a las chicas que si la veían a Bella que me avisaran la verdad estaba preocupado por ella. Me fui directo a hablar con Jasper ya que seguro había acabado "sus clases", y justo le vi saliendo de una de ellas, estaba hablando con una de las arpías y se le veía un poco nervioso y colorado.

-Profesor, podría hablar con usted en su despacho -le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si claro señor Mansen venga conmigo- me dijo con la misma sonrisa- Señorita Mayori mañana aclarare todas sus dudas en clase- le dijo apartando suavemente la mano de Lauren que aun la tenia encima de su brazo.

Cuando nos separamos lo suficiente de los demás hable con más libertad con mi compañeros

-Bueno creo que me debes una por librarte de tu compañía- de dije con una sonrisa,

-No digas nada mas, jamas, lo había pasado tan mal, me gustaría saber donde se ha quedado eso del respeto a los profesores, -me respondido mi amigo.

-¿Con esas? En ningún lado, si yo te contará lo que me dijo una de sus amigas en la cafetería te pondrías más colorado de lo que estas ahora.- me dije riéndome.

-Bueno dejando de lado a tus pretendientas, ¿has averiguado algo?-me pregunto

-Si, según el grupo de las arpías, todo el instituto, creen que la culpa es de la viuda negra -dije con desagrado.

-Quien es la viuda negra?- me pregunto extrañado.

-Bella -respondí.

-Mentira- dijo enfadado- eso no puede ser esa niña es la dulzura personificada jamás dudaría de ella. Ella jamas haría una cosa así.

-Y tu como lo sabes? – le dije con un tono de celos en mi voz.

-Tranquila fiera, es solo tuya, ella solo es mi amiga, alguien que me ayudo cuando llegue de nuevo aquí- me respondió

-No es miá -aún – y yo tampoco dudo de ella, lo que pienso es que hay alguien a su alrededor, que lo hace, creo haber encontrado la conexión de las muertes, el problema es quien podría ser.

-Crees que pude ser alguien que este obsesionado con ella?- me pregunto

-Si eso creo, habría que mirar quien la mira más de la cuenta, quien la vigila, y quien puede ser su protector en las sombras. - le dije paseándome por su despacho.

-A parte de ti claro- me dijo de forma burlona

-Que estas insinuando?

-que desde que hemos llegado no te has separado casi de ella, y yo ni siquiera he visto a mi amiga, menos mal, que mañana me toca clase con ella, intentare verla antes de clase para ver que tal se encuentra.

La noche estaba siendo sumamente calurosa en esta parte de Chicago, y yo me había dormido mirando el expediente de las muertes una vez más, sobre las 4 me la madrugada, la noche la rompió un grito agonizante y un golpe en mi puerta. Me levante de un salto de mi cama, y por inercia cogí la pistola que tenia debajo de la almohada, me encontré con mi compañero y con el director.

Había pasado algo de nuevo, y tenia que acompañarlos a un sitio, me vestí con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta. Nos condujeron al gimnasio de donde había provenido el grito que se había escuchado.

El director nos señalo la esquina más oscura del gimnasio, y hacia allí nos dirigimos. Encontramos con una montaña de pelotas de baloncesto, y entre ellas había un chico moreno de unos 18 años, muerto, revise con la vista su cuerpo y al parecer nuestro asesino había vuelto a actuar, las mismas marcas de puñaladas y una nota en la frente. Me agache para intentar leer la nota con la poca luz que llegaba a esa esquina del gimnasio.

"_Con dolor yo te castigo por haber lastimado a mi amor que el infierno se apiade de ti"_

-No lo entiendo, ha quien ha lastimado este individuo?- pregunte a Jasper, él solo supo encogerse de hombros, tampoco lo sabia -tengo que mirar de nuevo las notas, avisa al jefe que traiga al equipo e intentemos que nadie sepa de esto, la pareja que se valla unos días de viaje, necesitamos que se queden callados, si no mañana todo el mundo lo sabrá y podría volverse más violento, parece ser que es lo que quiere, con este crimen que se hable de él.

-De acuerdo enseguida me pondré con ello.

Me fui de nuevo a mi cuarto,y volví a mirar las notas que venían en el expediente. La segunda sabia que se refería por la humillación que sufrió Bella en clase, cada vez estaba más seguro que la relación de las muertes giraban en torno a ella, pero seguía sin ver la conexión con la primera victima.

¿Quizá este chico habría hecho algo a Bella?¿Seria una reprimenda por alguna cosa que hizo o que había hecho con sus amigos?, demasiadas preguntas para todo lo que tenia que pensar, al poco tiempo llego por el fax que tenia en mi habitación, el nuevo informe con los datos del chico muerto, ya sabia que se llamaba Tailer Duncan de 18 años, muerto por arma blanca en un costado y en el corazón por varias puñaladas. Lo que más me intrigaba era la colocación del cadáver, pero con esas cosas rondándome por la cabeza no conseguiría dormirme de nuevo, después de una hora recibí una llamada de Carlais diciéndome que ya habían limpiado la escena del crimen, y que se habían llevado a los chicos.

Al parecer se habían escapado de sus habitaciones para darse un revolcon, pero que al acercarse a la esquina, encontraron el cadáver de Tayler, fue la chica la que grito, alertando al director y a mi amigo Jasper, lo ,más raro es que no había casi sangre en la escena del crimen, entonces hay no fue donde mataron al chico.

¿que sádico podría matar a un chico y luego colocarlo de tal manera para que lo encontráramos?, un sádico sin lugar a dudas. Estábamos en presencia de un asesino frió y calculador, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, y le daba igual matar a hombres que ha mujeres.

Lo que más importara es que no se supiera de su muerte, Jasper le estaría diciendo al director que si preguntaban por el tenia que decir, que había salido de viaje a algún sitio o se había ido por un problema familiar.

Sobre mi ventana vi que el día empezaba a ponerse naranja, señal que estaba amaneciendo, eso quería decir, que empezaba un nuevo día en este internado con otra muerte a la que echar encima de su historia. Me fui a la ducha para prepararme para este día, la primera clase la tenia con Jasper, con eso quería decir que también iba con Bella, después de vestirme con el uniforme reglamentario, un traje con el pantalón en negro y la chaqueta en roja, camisa blanca y corbata en rayas, salí, para esperarla junto a mi amigo en la puerta de su clase.

Pasaron los minutos pero ella no llego, mire a Jasper y se volvió a encoger de hombros, esto ya no era normal, y estaba más que preocupado, teníamos que entrar ya que el timbre había sonado, cuando entre vi el mismo panorama lo único que al fondo de la clase, había dos sitios libres, al lado de los Black, y un asiento libre al lado de Tania.

-Como me pongas al lado de la rubia oxigenada preparate,no tendrás mundo donde esconderte del tiro que te voy a dar en el culo- le dije bajito para que solo él me escuchara. Cosa que hizo por que le escuche reírse por lo bajo.

-Buenos días clase, me llamo Jasper Whithlock y soy su nuevo profesor de historia, y este es su nuevo compañero, te importaría presentarte?- me dijo con una media sonrisa burlona.

-Cabrón- le dije bajito- Hola soy Edward Mansen, y he empezado ayer mis clases pero es la primera vez que vengo aquí a esta, tengo 19 años, y vengo de Alaska.

-Muy bien Edward, siéntate en...-se quedo pensando, sera cabrón que tiene que pensar, muy fácil en la ultima mesa, pensé dirigiéndole una mirada, mientras veía a Tania saludándome con la mano- allí al final de clase hay más sitio -me dijo con una sonrisa, esta me la pagas.

Me dirigí hacia mi sitio, y levante mis hombros en dirección a Tania, pero sin querer me salio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me senté en la silla y me dispuse a pasar el rato, pero al poco vi como me habían tirado una bola de papel. Me gire hacia los Black y les saque el dedo, juro que desde mi sitio los oí rechinar los dientes.

-Hey gilipollas, que le has hecho a Bella?- me preguntaron.

-Yo no se nada de Bella capullo, desde ayer después del almuerzo.- les respondí si girarme a mirarlos.

-Mentira, no vino ni a clase de Biología, ni se ha presentado esta mañana, algo la hiciste ayer, imbécil- me respondió el que se llamaba Jacob.

-Mira me vuelves a insultar, y te tragas el libro. ¿me has entendido?- le conteste girándome hacia él

-Mira si tenemos un gallito de pelea -dijo por primera vez Sam.

-Me parece que en esta clase hay demasiados gilipollas, -les conteste.

Ellos se levantaron de un salto con la intención de golpearme, y yo me levante para defenderme, no me iba a quedar atrás mientras unos niñatos me pegaban, después de tantas horas de entrenamiento en la academia no me iban a quedar quieto.

-Caballeros hay algún problema -se escucho la voz en alto de mi amigo

-Ninguno profesor -le respondí yo sin mirarle

-Muy bien, pues sus problemas si no les importa lo resuelven en la calle, aquí estamos para dar clase.- contesto con toda profesionalidad, dirigiéndome una mirada para que no me metiera en problemas.

Me volví a sentar, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada hacia ellos, pero algo en ellos me llamaron la atención, habían defendido a Bella como verdadero perros guardianes, y eso no me gustaba, tenia que hablar con Bella para que me aclarara algunas cosas.


	6. Humillada

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 5 HUMILLADA**

**BPOV**

Me sentía humillada, herida y frustrada por no plantar les cara, cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía mi cuerpo temblar, estuve sola cuando paso y, nadie vino a ayudarme, en mi interior siempre me sentía sola, y con estas acciones yo mismo lo comprobaba.

Todo empezó ayer en mi clase de gimnasia, teníamos baloncesto, y yo siendo lo torpe que soy, no quería jugar, pero el profesor como siempre me obligo, gracias a dios que allí había gente con quien me llevaba bien, estaba una chica con la que de vez en cuando hablaba, Victoria, pero los demás me daban mala espina ya que estaban todo el grupo de Mike.

Al principio todo iba bien hasta que me tropecé y sin querer le di con el balón a Tayler, le pedí disculpas pero me miro con odio.

-De esta te vas acordar Friki- me contesto, y un escalofrió me recorrió por la espada.

Le vi hablando con sus amigos y me miraban de reojo, pero mientras estuviera el profesor no me podrían hacer nada. Para mi mala suerte, o por alguna razón que desconozco se oyó un grito de dolor, Mike estaba en el suelo gritando que se había torcido el tobillo, el profesor lo fue acompañar a la enfermería y ya que quedaban 5 minutos para terminar la clase, nos dejo salir antes.

Estaba feliz porque mi siguiente clase era, biología e iba a estar con Edward de compañero ya que se lo había prometido, pero no me di cuenta que me había quedado sola en el gimnasio, fui hacia los vestuarios para vestirme, pero antes de llegar me intercepto Tayler.

-Ahora te vas a enterar -me dijo con un balón en la mano.

Y sin darme cuenta me lo lanzo contra la cara, no fui lo suficiente rápida para apartarme, asique me dio justo en un lado de la cara, cuando caí en el suelo llorando, volvió a rematarme dándome otro balonazo, en el costado, yo chille de dolor pidiéndole que me dejara, pero el siguió golpeándome con el balón todas las veces que quiso, en las piernas, en la cara, en los brazos donde pudo.

Cuando se canso se fue riéndose de mi y dejándome en el suelo tirada. Como pude me levante, y me dirigí hacia el baño, tenia golpes por todos lados, sin dejar de llorar y con mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo, me duche, y me fui ha mi habitación, no quería que nadie me viera, bastante humillada me sentía ya. Tampoco podía decir nada a nadie, por que no me creerían, ya que en este internado tienes que ser popular para que te crean.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con otra nota, pero no la hice mucho caso, y la deje encima de la mesa de estudio con las otras. Estuve llorando por horas hasta que me quede dormida.

Cuando me levante a la mañana siguiente me empece a vestir pero al mirarme al espejo, estaba fatal, los moratones se veían como luces de navidad, ¿como iba a aparecer con estas pintas?, decidí no salir en todo el día de mi habitación, me quedaría sola en mi habitación, no merecía la compasión de nadie.

No quería que Alice, me animara con su humor tan característico, no quería a Angela me mirara con tristeza, y lo que más me importaba no quería la compasión que vería en los ojos de Edward. Me tome unos analgésicos para el dolor y me volví a desvestir y me puse la sudadera más ancha que tenia para que me tapara todos los moratones, y me puse unos pantalones de chándal, intentando no verme los moratones. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la ira de Tayler arremetiendo contra mi con los balones, todo mi cuerpo volvía a temblar.

No se cuando me volví a dormir pero se que estuve soñando con mis padres, un día antes del accidente de avión que tuvieron, mi madre me arropo como todas las noches y mi padre me beso en la frente, siempre sentí el amor de ambos, pero cuando un par de policías aparecieron en la puerta de mi casa al día siguiente, y me comunicaron su muerte, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación, oía voces que me llamabas detrás de ella, pero no quise hacerles caso no quería ver a nadie. Volví a cerrar los ojos, y como en una mala película pasaron ante mis ojos toda las veces que me habían humillado en este internado.

Cuando peor lo pase fue cuando me encerraron en el sótano durante dos días enteros. Esos días la pandilla de Tania y compañía se lo pasaron genial riéndose a mi costa, yo solo sabia patalear, y llamar para que alguien me sacara, pero nadie apareció, cuando pasaron más de seis horas allí encerrada, mi cuerpo empezó a entumecerse por el frió que hacia allí, y no sentía mis manos, gracias a que Jake y sus amigos que notaron mi ausencia, y alertaron a todos, al siguiente día me encontraron.

Tuve que estar una semana hospitalizada, por hipotermia, solo supe decir que se había cerrado la puerta detrás de mi, y que se había quedo atascada, se que toda la pandilla de los Black no me creyeron pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que yo no dije quien lo había hecho.

Otro momento de humillación fue cuando amañaron todos los resultados, de las votaciones de una fiesta que hubo en la primavera, de repente y sin que yo, me hubiera ofrecido me declararon como reina del baile, estaba contenta pero a la vez confundida ya que yo no había participado, Ben que fue el chico que me acompaño en ese momento al baile me dijo que tenia que bailar la primera canción al ser la reina, y así lo hice me fui a la pista y empece a bailar con toda mi ilusión, me sentía importante en ese momento, lo que no vi venir, fue cuando de algún lugar me tiraron en la cabeza un bote de pintura verde.

Acabe marchándome llorando como siempre y encerrándome en mi habitación. Cuando apareció Jasper parecía que las bromas habían desaparecido, o eso le hacia creer a mi amigo, pero no era verdad, de las bromas pasaron a los golpes, a los empujones y a los insultos, pero yo nunca decía nada.

Esta parte nunca se lo dije ni a Jasper ni a Alice, solo Maria lo sabia, por las veces que dormí en su habitación, muerta de miedo mientras ella me curaba mis heridas, por eso fui más intima amiga con ella que con Alice, y eso ella nunca lo supo ver, y empezó a juntar con la zorras.

Volví a oír como llamaban a la puerta de mi habitación, pero como antes no le hice caso, pero parece ser que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no se cansaría de llamar tan fácilmente, me acerque a ella para saber quien era la persona que llamaba.

-Bella se que estas ahí abre la puerta- me dijo cabreado

-Edward vete no quiero ver a nadie-Le respondí apoyada en la puerta con miedo de que intentara abrirla.

-Bells solo quiero saber que estas bien, por favor abre la puerta.

-Edward estoy bien solo vete.

-No me iré hasta que te vea, así que o abres la puerta o me quedare aquí hasta que la abras.

-No la voy abrir, me duele la cabeza y quiero estar sola así que marchate, por favor

Hubo un silencio muy grande y me fui resbalando hasta el suelo, creí que se habría marchado, en algún momento sabia que Edward se daría cuenta de lo poco que valgo y se alejaría de mi, yo no tenia derecho a retenerla por que lo quisiera, el era libre.

-Bells por favor, solo quiero verte, saber que estas bien, te prometo que luego me marchare- me volvió a responder con ternura.

.Lo siento Edward pero no voy abrir -le dije mientras me rodaban por la cara algunas lagrimas.

-Estas llorando?-pregunto, yo me quede quieta ¿como lo sabia, si no podía verme?

-No -dije intentando disimularlo pero se me rompió la voz.

-Ahora si que me tienes que abrir la puerta por cojones, si estas llorando es por algo grave te ha pasado, abre la puta puerta Isabella, o te juro que la hecho abajo.

Lo dijo con tanta rudeza que sentí un estremecimiento por la columna, no quería enfadar a Edward pero tampoco quería su compasión. Me limpie la cara y me puse de pie, me subí la capucha de la sudadera, y quise abrir la puerta, pero todavía veía sus ojos verdes con esa compasión que me tendría si me viera en este estado. No no podría soportarlo.

-De verdad Edward dejame en paz y vete, estoy bien solo un poco cansada.

-Cansada? Bella llevas todo el día encerrada en tu habitación, vinieron Alice y Angela a buscarte pero tampoco las abriste la puerta, pues bien Isabella si tu eres cabezota yo lo soy más, aquí me quedo plantado hasta que habrás la puñetera puerta.

Y con eso no escuche más ruidos, sabia que Edward cumpliría su promesa pero que quería que hiciera? No podía dejar que me viera así. Me volví a sentar apoyada en la puerta, sabiendo que él estaría en el otro lado, así estuvimos como una hora, ninguno quería romper el silencio,

-Bella no se que te pasa pero solo necesito que me escuches, hay gente a la que le importas mucho, y se preocupan mucho por ti, sobre todo yo, me gustas y quiero protegerte de lo que sea que te pase, tienes que confiar en mi, yo nunca te fallaré, por favor necesito que me abras la puerta. Se que me conoces de hace un día, pero el vinculo que se ha creado entre nosotros no es una tontería, por favor necesito verte, saber que estas bien, hace poco que perdí a alguien por mi culpa, por no tener cuidado, pero no quiero que me pase contigo, solo necesito saber si confiás en mi- se le notaba desesperado por alguna de mis respuestas.

-confió en ti- le dije sin titubear, y volviendo a llorar.

-entonces dejame pasar, y sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Me levante poco a poco ya que mis piernas volvían a flaquear, y abrí la puerta despacio, le vi sentado en el umbral de la puerta, había estado como yo apoyado en ella. Se levanto de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme diciéndome gracias, pero los golpes que tenia en la espalda me hicieron quejarme, el se separó de golpe pensando que me había hecho daño al abrazarme tan fuerte y fue cuando vio mi cara. Su cara se transformo pero no a la de compasión como yo pensaba, sino a una de ira.

-Quien coño te ha hecho esto?-

**EPOV**

Pase todo el día preocupado por ella, la busque por todas partes, por todas su clases, por la biblioteca y nada, Cuando vi a las chicas venían mirando al suelo, se que pasaba algo pero no me lo querían decir.

-Alice, Angela a veis visto a Bella?- les pregunte.

-Acabamos de venir de su habitación pero no respondió nadie, no sabemos donde esta a faltado a casi todas sus clases- me dijo Alice con tristeza- no crees que le haya pasado nada verdad?

-No de eso estoy seguro, después de clase iré de nuevo a su habitación.

Y fue lo que hice, en todas las clases no deje de pensar en ella, algo malo le estaba pasando, una persona no desaparecía así de golpe sin pasarla nada, y sobre todo Bella, ella era tan frágil, necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera, y ese sería yo con mucho gusto.

Llegue a su habitación y volví llamar, pegue mi oído a la puerta y escuche un pequeño ruido, estaba dentro, la empece a llamar, y fue cuando me respondió. No quería abrirme, sabia que nos conocíamos desde hace poco pero no pensaba moverme de su puerta, no hasta que supiera al cien por cien que ella estaba bien.

La intente convencer pero ella no quería, algo grave la tuvo que pasar ayer, me senté apoyado en su puerta negándome a moverme, y fue cuando la escuche llorar, no me lo podía creer, mi angel llorando y yo no podía abrazarla para intentar llevarme su dolor, la pedí muchas veces que me abriera, la dije que me gustaba, la abrí mi corazón, y aún así no me abrió, solo podía hacer mi ultimo intento y fue que por favor confiara en mi que lo resolveríamos, y fue cuando escuche como su puerta se abría.

Me levante de un salto y la abrace como un sediento en medio del desierto, creo que la apreté demasiado, por que se quejo, pero al separarme de ella la vi su precioso rostro, tenia un gran moratón en el ojo derecho, y un corte en su precioso labio, la ira me llevo, lo vi todo rojo, iba a matar al cabrón que se le ocrurrio ponerle la mano encima a mi angel.

-¿quien coño te hizo eso?- le pregunte brusco.

-Fu fue Tayler -me dijo temblando

Al escuchar ese nombre me quede pálido, y fue cuando supe a que venia esa nota, no dije nada y me volví a acercar a ella, estaba llorando y la volví a abrazar, mientras sentía que mi camisa se estaba empapando solo la acariciaba la cabeza y la susurraba que se tranquilizara.

-Shh tranquila todo se arreglara, ya estoy aquí.

-Edward -dijo entre sollozos- fue horrible

-Tranquilizate y luego me lo cuentas si quieres vale?- le pregunte con toda la dulzura que pude.

La cogí en brazos y la lleve a la cama, cuando la acosté ella se puso tensa.

-solo voy a acostarme aquí a tu lado hasta que te tranquilices, de acuerdo?- le dije acariciándole la cara.

Ella se acurruco contra mi mientras seguía llorando, solo tenia en la cabeza la puta nota, ahora se que era alguien que rondaba a Bella, y lo peor de esos obsesionados, que si la cosa se ponía mal o se sentían rechazados por la persona que creían amar, podían incluso llegar a matarlas.

Ese escalofrió me recorrió toda la columna, pero necesitaba tranquilizarme porque lo que me importaba ahora era que Bella se relajara y me contará que era lo que había pasado con ese cabrón. Que por un momento me alegre que estuviera muerto, por que si llegaba a caer en mis manos el que le iba a matar era yo.

Después de un rato, sentí como su respiración esta más tranquila, pero yo no quería separarme de ella, estaba a gusto en sus brazos, eche una mirada por su habitación, y vi una estantería, en la pared de enfrente de la cama donde había libros clásicos, y algunos CDs de música clásica, al su lado había una mesa y una silla, y en la pared una foto colgada la cual me imaginaba que serían sus padres.

Me iba a levantar por una manta que había visto en la silla, para arroparla ya que no quería mover la mucho, pero al hacerlo se le levanto un poco la sudadera que llevaba puesta, vi un gran moratón que tenia en el costado izquierdo seguro que de otro golpe, apreté mis dientes para no maldecir en voz alta, y la volví a bajar la sudadera.

Cuando fui a coger la manta, me fije en la pila de papeles que había encima de la mesa, me llamaron la atención ya que se parecía al mismo papel y la misa letra que se encontraron en las notas que encontramos en los cadáveres. Mire hacia Bella para ver si se había despertado, la puse la manta encima y soltó un suspiro. Sonreí como un idiota, era más guapa todavía durmiendo.

Me volví acercar donde estaban las notas y empece a leerlas, algunas me revolvían el estomago, y en otras casi especificaba lo que había hecho con las victimas ¿desde cuando Bella recibía estas notas?, me pregunte, la que más me llamo la atención fue la ultima

"_El dolor que te han provocado a ti se lo provocare a él multiplicado por diez, amor mio"_

Me quede estático, realmente este psicópata creía estar enamorado de Bella, y eso era muy peligroso para ella, tenia que decírselo a Jasper, lo que había averiguado, pero ¿como seguir con mi investigación y a la vez cuidar de Bella?, necesitábamos ayuda con esto, y se perfectamente en quien podría confiar.


	7. Para protegerte y amarte

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

**CAPITULO 6 PARA PROTEGERTE Y AMARTE**

**EPOV**

Me senté en la mesa para volver a leer todas las notas que tenia en la mesa, ya tenia decidido a quien avisar para ayudarme con la investigación, pero había que tener cuidado para no poner en sobre aviso al asesino. Sentí como Bella empezaba a removerse en la cama, pero yo no podía dejar de leer esas monstruosidades.

Desde cuando Bella estaba siendo acosada? ¿y por que no se lo había dicho a nadie? Tenia que acabar de una vez con este caso, cada día que pasaba Bella corría más peligro.

-Que lees -me dijo acercándose a mi.

-¿Desde cuando te mandan esto?- le pregunte señalando le las notas.

-No sé, desde que Maria murió, o al menos eso creo

-Y no se lo has dicho a nadie?- la pregunte mirándola

-No, después de lo que normalmente me pasa pensé que seria otra de las bromas, o bien del grupo de Tania o del grupo de Mike.

-Bella esto es muy serio, esta persona según estoy leyendo te esta acosando, y esta ultima nota, ¿sabes a que se refiere?

-La verdad es que no, la recogí ayer de debajo de la puerta, pero en el estado que venia no tuve ganas de leerla.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ven pequeña, siéntate aquí conmigo -la dije tirando le suavemente de la mano para sentarla en mi regazo. -Bella me lo tenias que haber dicho antes, yo podía haberte protegido, no hubiera llegado hasta este punto de acoso el hijo de puta de Tayler -le dije acariciando el moratón de la mejilla.

-Y que podrías haber hecho?. Edward no siempre estarás conmigo para protegerme, y esto siempre ha pasado.

-Eso va a cambiar, hoy mismo iré para que me cambien todas las clases, a partir de hoy iré a todas las tuyas, y así siempre estaré contigo.-la dije abrazandola, y dándole un beso en la frente- Cariño si tengo que ser tu sombra lo seré, pero que te quede claro que esto no volverá a pasar.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta que seas tan exagerado -me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- no hace falta que seas mi sombra por que sino no podré ni ir al cuarto de baño, pero si que seas mi amigo y estés hay conmigo siempre- me dijo acurrucándose más en mi pecho.

-Bella, me gustaría ser algo más que tu amigo, pero no te pienso agobiar, si quieres que empecemos siendo amigos, por mi vale, pero me gustaría saber si en un futuro, podría ser algo más.

-¿Que me estas queriendo decir?- dijo ella levantando la cabeza.

-Bella te lo dije ayer, me gustas, y quiero que podamos empezar una relación.

-Dejame pensarlo Edward, con todo esto no puedo pensar claramente.

-Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo, pero por ahora seré tu amigo, y tu guardaespaldas.

-¿Como en la película?

-Hombre, ni tu cantas tan bien como whitney Houston, ni Kevin Costner, es tan guapo como yo.

-No la verdad es que no -dijo riéndose.

-Cuando te ríes así estas preciosa- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

No podía evitarlo pero verla de nuevo con ese pequeño brillo en los ojos era el mejor regalo del día, haberla escuchado su celestial risa me atraía hacia ella como la miel a las mosca, y así fue me acerque a ella para solo rozarle los labios, necesitaba probarla una sola vez. Si luego se apartaba y me daba un bofetón, al menos lo encajaría feliz. Pero no se aparto, me dejo besarla aunque fue un beso tímido.

-Gracias por dejarme probar tus labios.

-Cuando quieras- me respondió con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y se volvió a recostar en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos como en un mundo paralelo donde no había preocupaciones, ni problemas, y todo era felicidad para ella y para mi. Ninguno quería salir de este mundo, pero siempre todo lo bueno en algún momento se tiene que acabar, y así fue cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-Deben ser las chicas, estaban preocupadas por ti.

-No Edward no las dejes entrar.

-Bella, por favor dejate ayudar por la gente que te queremos no te encierres en ti misma- la suplique.

-Esta bien.-me dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No bajes nunca tu bonita cara, no te acomplejes,eres una chica guapísima, y quien no lo vea es gilipollas, mientras estemos tu y yo juntos podremos con todo mi pequeña, y nadie podrá hacerte daño, te lo juro.-la dije mientras la volvía a besar

Volvieron a llamar y esta vez me dirigí a la puerta, cuando llegue mire haber si Bella estaba lista, me dio su consentimiento con la cabeza, cuando abrí la puerta estaban sus dos amigas esperando detrás de ella, al principio me miraron confundidas al verme en la habitación de Bella, pero cuando la miraron a ella y vieron el moratón de su cara, supieron al instante por que estaba allí.

-Bella ¿quien te hizo esto?- le dijo Alice, acercándose a ella.

-Fue Tayler -le contesto ella.

-Será cabrón Bella, tienes que denunciarle, esto no se puede quedar así- le dijo Angela.

-No creo que valga de mucho -dijo Alice en ese momento yo me tense, ¿será que ya se ha enterado todo el instituto?- He oído a sus amigos que fue expulsado por colarse en el gimnasio noche, así que le han echado del instituto.

-No sabia nada – dijo Bella mirándome

-Yo me acabo de enterar al igual que tu- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si al parecer fue ayer por la noche, pero nadie se ha enterado hasta esta mañana, tu Edward como estabas pensando en las nubes, no te has enterado, y luego nos han reunido a todos en el auditorio para decirlo, pero ni tu Angela ni tu estabais.

-Claro yo, no estaba por que la estúpida de Tania me había encerrado en el cuarto de baño de las chicas en el segundo piso.

-Y yo estaba aquí con Bella, espera ¿que te ha encerrado en el baño?, -le dije girándome a mirar a Angela.

-Si últimamente lo hacen mucho y como hoy no estaba Bella para hacérselo a ella pues he sido yo la afortunada.

-Esto ya es el colmo- le dije cabreandome

-Ed tranquilo -me dijo Bella apoyando sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho.

-Esto no se puede quedar así, hay que haber alguna manera de parar estos abusos, no se, puede que hablando con el director, o algo, quizá que se pueda conseguir algo.

-Ya lo intente yo -dijo Alice- pero como los padres de esas dan un donativo bastante generoso todos los años, por esa razón les dejan hacer todo lo que quieren.

-Pues esto tiene que cambiar de una forma u otra- les dije a las chicas, -Bella me tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa, te importa quedarte con las chicas, un rato?

-Edward te lo he dicho antes, no hace falta que seas mi sombra.

-y a mi me da igual lo que tu me digas, voy a cambiarme de ropa y ha hablar con la secretaria, en una hora vendré a buscarte.

Y con esa conclusión me fui hacia mi habitación, tenia que hablar con Jasper, y llamar a Carlais, para que avisara al agente McCarty para que nos echara una mano con este caso, a parte de ir donde se encontraba secretaría para que me cambien las clases de horario, y así poder estar con Bella en todas sus horas.

**BPOV**

-Vamos Bella a ver si con un poco de maquillaje puedo lograr disimular ese moratón antes de que llegue Edward para acompañarte a clase. -me dijo Alice.

-Chicas necesito pediros un favor, pero por favor no le digáis nada a Edward, se ha vuelto bastante protector.- cuando vi que me prestaban bastante atención proseguí.-necesito que me ayudéis a vestirme- sabia que con todas las contusiones que tenia en mi cuerpo me costaba horrores poder moverme.

-Como?- preguntaron las dos.

Pensé que era mejor enseñárselos que explicárselos, y así fue. Me quite la sudadera, y aparecieron todos los moratones que tenia en los brazos y el costado, y al quitarme el pantalón, aparecieron los de mis muslos.

-Oh señor -exclamo Alice con los ojos vidriosos.

-Bella, como has podido aguantar esto?- me dijo Angela con ojos de pena.

-Por favor no se lo digas a Edward, sino va a ser horriblemente sobre-protector conmigo, y no me va a dejar ni respirar.

-Tranquila no le diremos nada pero, vamos a ayudarte a vestirte.

Con mucho cuidado, las chicas me ayudaron a ponerme la falda del traje, la camisa, la corbata, y al final la chaqueta. Alice, saco un poco de maquillaje de su bolso, y empezó a maquillarme, la verdad que hizo un trabajo excelente, casi no se notaban los moratones de mi cara. A la hora exacta, apareció Edward en mi puerta, perfectamente arreglado con su uniformes, aún tenia el pelo húmedo, y estaba guapísimo.

-Vamos?- me dijo con una sonrisa, y ofreciéndome la mano.

-Claro -le dije- chicas venís con nosotros?- les dije a mis amigas, que tenían una sonrisa tonta mirándonos.

-Por supuesto, me muero por ver la cara de Tania, cuando te vea llegar de la mano de Edward, jajaja -dijo Alice.

-Alice, no seas diabólica, a veces no te reconozco- la regañe, pero sin soltarme de Edward, claro que tampoco le había aclarado que entre nosotros no había nada por que tenia que pensarlo, pero quería tener mi tiempo para hacerlo.

-Muy bien señoritas, hoy voy a ser el hombre más envidiado del centro -dijo Edward

-Por que? -pregunto Angela.

-¿como que por que?,por que me acompañan tres bellezas, a clase- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Alice tenia razón en el momento que entramos en el pabellón de las clases, todo el mundo se dio la vuelta, mis mejillas se volvieron rojas totalmente y agache mi mirada, en cambio Alice, y Angela parecía disfrutar del paseo. Edward me levanto la barbilla con dos dedos y me abrazo por los hombros, dándome una sonrisa. A lo que yo accedí pasando le mi brazo por la cintura.

Dejamos a Alice y a Angela en sus clases y nos dirigimos a la nuestra. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la clase, el profesor estaba en la puerta esperándonos, no me lo podía creer, abrí mis ojos de par en par, y sin darme cuenta me solté de Edward, corrí hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos y le abrace.

-Jasper! - dije

-Hola mi niña, ¿como estas?- me dijo el abrazándome.

-¿como? ¿cuando llegaste?¿por que no me llamaste para decirme que vendrías?- le bombardee a preguntas.

-Tranquila, después de clase te lo contaré todo- me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas que se me habían escapado.

-Más te vale si no te perseguiré hasta el infierno por no decirme que estabas aquí.- le dije dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Señor Mansen es un gusto verle más alegre hoy -le dijo Edward

-Gracias profesor, la verdad hoy he conseguido que el sol saliera de su escondite- le dijo mirándome con cariño.

-Me alegro, bueno señor, señorita a clase que vamos a empezar.

Al entrar en clase me pare es seco, lo primero que vi, fue la mirada de odio que me daba Tania, creo que casi se le oían rechinar los dientes de lo fuerte que apretaba su dentadura. Pero no era la única, ya que la mayoría de las féminas me odiaban más que antes, por estar agarrada a Edward.

Volví a bajar la mirada, no quería ver tanto odio en esas personas no me lo merecía. Pero los dedos de Edward,volvieron hacerme subir de nuevo mi mirada, y me encontré con sus ojos, en ellos se veía un brillo especial, me podía hundir en sus ojos por horas, pero lo que encontré ahora es el valor de seguir adelante.

-Siempre juntos, recuerda lo -me dijo despacio.

-Siempre justos -le conteste, y nos dirijamos hacia el final de clase donde estaba nuestros asientos.

Edward como todo un caballero me saco la silla para que me sentará, y se lo agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa. Me dispuse a mirar al frente de la clase para no tener que mirar a nadie, hasta que oí que me llamaban.

-Hey Bella estas bien? -iba a contestar pero a mi lado oí un gruñido ¿un gruñido? Mire a mi otro lado y vi a Edward mirar de mala manera a Jacob.

-Si gracias Jacob ya estoy bien – le dije

-¿Que te paso ayer que no viniste a clase?-me pregunto Sam

-¿Y a ti que coño te importa?- le respondió Edward.

-Edward! -le regañe, y el simplemente me contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.- estuve un poco enferma pero ya estoy bien.

-Me alegro que te ayas, recuperado, y haznos un favor ata a tu perro guardián más corto, ayer casi nos muerde.- me volví hacia Edward y el me sonrió de una forma como pidiéndome perdón.

-Se puede saber que es lo que paso ayer?- le pregunte.

-Versión corta o larga

-la corta

-me tocaron los cojones

-y la larga?

-me tocaron los cojones insinuando que te había hecho algo.

-Jacob!, que le dijiste a Edward?- le pregunte.

-Eso es agua pasada Bella, ahora que veo que estas bien, ya se me ha olvidado -respondió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vale, sabéis no me importa, las peleas de gallitos, contra más lejos de mi mejor.- les dije señalándolos a los dos.

Pasamos la clase lo más tranquilamente posible, Edward entrelazo nuestras manos debajo de la mesa para que me sintiera relajada sabiendo que el estaba allí, y la verdad yo me sentía muy bien. Tenia ganas que se terminara la clase para poder hablar con mi viejo amigo, hacia tanto que no sabia de él, y ahora que estaba también el aquí junto con Edward sentía que las cosas iban a mejorar y mucho.

Al terminar la clase nos reunimos con Jasper para ponernos un poco al día, el me estuvo contando que se saco el titulo de profesor allí en Londres, y que ahora estaba independizado, y yo le conté más o menos, lo que había sucedido aquí. Se nos paso la tarde volando, pero yo era muy feliz de haber recuperado un gran amigo.


	8. Llegan refuerzos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 7 LLEGAN LOS REFUERZOS **

**BPOV**

Habían pasado varias semanas, desde lo de Tayler, mis moratones habían desaparecido, y yo vivía casi tranquilamente, Edward no me dejaba nunca sola, y las veces que tenia que entrar al cuarto de baño o algún sitio donde él no podía entrar, siempre me acompañaba o bien Alice, o bien Angela.

Alice en cuanto se entero que Jasper había vuelto al centro era la duende más feliz de la historia. En ese momento se cambio de inmediato a su clase para pasar un rato con él. El problema es que él ahora era profesor, y no podían tener el gran romance que Alice alguna vez soñó con él, hasta que no se graduara del instituto.

Yo por mi parte había avanzado un poco con Edward, accedí a intentar tener una relación con él, y la verdad es que por ahora van las cosas bastante bien. Todavía me hecho a reír de la forma en que me pidió que fuera su novia.

_Flash back _

_Llevábamos, una semana que siempre estábamos juntos, parecíamos siameses, y en clase de gimnasia hoy tocaba practicar voleibol, me toco en el equipo contrario al de Edward, todo el mundo sabia lo torpe que era en tema de juegos de balón, pero él se atrevió a ponerse delante de mi. Solo sabia hacerme momios para que me riera y no tocara siquiera la pelota, pero en uno de los momentos, se le ocurrio una idea que solo a él se le podía ocurrir._

_-Bella, ¿te gustaría se mi novia- dijo en el peor momento por que en ese momento yo le había dado un golpe a la pelota, con la mala suerte que le dio en la cara._

_Callo de espaldas y se torció la muñeca,corrí hacia el para saber si le había hecho mucho daño, y al mirarle vi que le sangraba la nariz, y se sujetaba la muñeca en la cual se había hecho daño._

_-lo siento, lo siento, de verdad no lo he hecho aposta.- le dije con arrepentimiento._

_-Joder Bells, la próxima vez sabre que cuando tires tengo que poner cuerpo a tierra. -me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-De verdad cuanto lo siento- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Bells no llores, ha sido un accidente- me dijo mientras que con una mano se tapaba la nariz para cortar la hemorragia y con la otra me limpiaba las lagrimas.._

_-Me perdonas? -le pregunte_

_-Claro, solo con una condición_

_-Claro lo que sea_

_-Que seas mi novia_

_Yo me quede con la boca abierta, y el me la cerro con un beso, todos en la clase nos dieron un gran oh, y yo me puse colorada y me escondí en su cuello._

_Fin del flash back_

Así fue como comenzamos, no era de la manera más romántica, por que le tuvieron que poner una pequeña escayola y nuestras primeras horas como novios las pasamos en la enfermería pero, desde ese momento todo fue muy bien.

-Bells tenemos que irnos- dijo mi novio (que bien suena) sacándome de mis pensamientos- en que pensabas? -me pregunto mientra recogía nuestras cosas.

-En el momento que me pediste ser tu novia.

-Bueno, no fué el momento más romántico, Jasper todavía se ríe a carcajada limpia cada vez que se acuerda, pero pensándolo bien conseguiste al novio más guapo.

-ya claro, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres un poquito arrogante?

-Si alguna vez me lo han dicho y han acabado en la enfermería pero a ti te lo permito.

-Arrogante

-guapa

-chulo

-Preciosa

Pero antes de que le dijera otra cosa nos fundimos en un grandioso beso, cuando nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase, literatura, era una de las que más me gustaban, y más hoy que nos iban a poner una película, para luego hacer un trabajo por parejas, dio la casualidad que la película era de Romeo y Julieta, y Edward prácticamente se paso toda la película relatándome la parte de Romeo.

Cuando estábamos saliendo uno de nuestros compañeros le entrego una nota a Edward, que por su cara supe que algo no iba bien.

-Cariño tengo que ir un momento a ver al director, no tardaré esperame en la cafetería – me dijo dándome un beso.

-Estaré bien Edward tranquilo

-Bien en un momento me reuniré contigo por favor ,ten cuidado.

-Si papa -me despedí con una sonrisa y un beso.

-seguro que tu papa no te besa como yo -me dijo agarrándome de la cintura y atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

Cuando nos separamos me diriji hacia la cafetería, pero primero tenia que dejar mis libros en la taquilla. Los estaba dejando y sentí como me empujaban contra ella, me golpee la frente con la puerta.

-Tu puta me has quitado algo que es mio, y esto lo vas a pagar- hoy la voz nasal de Tania.

.- yo no te he quitado nada -le respondí dándome la vuelta, allí me encontré a las tres arpías del internado

-Pues si lo has hecho por que Edward es mio, y con lo que te voy hacer en la cara seguro que cuando te vea te dejara en este mismo instante, sujetadla -les dijo a las otras dos.

Y eso hicieron me sujetaron cada una de un brazo, yo intente soltarme, pero no pude, pero cuando Tania iba a darme el primer golpe alguien la sujeto del brazo.

-Pero que poco honor veo en esta pelea tres contra una que encima es una pequeñaja -Dijo un chico alto, y musculoso, que miraban con sus ojos azules y fríos a Tania- que tal si igualamos un poco la pelea, yo me uno a la pequeñaja y así estamos empatados.

-No se quien eres pero largate esto no te concierne -le dijo Rosali

-Si cuando estas abusando de alguien tan débil, osea que o la soltáis ahora mismo, o quizá puedo olvidar que soy un caballero- le respondió él con mirada fría.

Me soltaron bruscamente y me hicieron caerme al suelo, pero como siempre ellas tenían que tener la ultima palabra.

-De esta te has salvado, pero no siempre estarán tus guardaespaldas, -dijo Tania lo suficiente bajito para que solo yo la escuchara. Mientras se iban podía escuchar sus risas seguro estaban maquinando algo contra mi.

-Estas bien? – me dijo el chico nuevo

-Si creo que si. Por cierto soy Bella- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano en señal de saludo.

-Y yo soy Emmett – me dijo dándome dos besos.

-y tu eres hombre muerto si no sueltas ahora mismo a mi chica- dijo una voz detrás de mi.

-Joder Eddi siempre tan posesivo no me dejas jugar nunca- le dijo el con un puchero.

-Primero no me vuelvas a llamar Eddi sino quieres que te rompa la nariz y segundo ¿que coño hacías abrazando a mi chica?-dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura.

-Oye me ofendes, hoy he sido el héroe que a salvado a tu chica de buena paliza -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que tal oso como te va la vida? -le pregunto Edward

-oso? -pregunte yo

-Si así le llamábamos en nuestro antiguo colegio donde asistíamos los dos, a este grandullón, le tuve que salvar el culo en más de una ocasión -me dijo bajito como si quisiera que no nos escuchara.

-Y una mierda, perdona pero el que te ha salvado el culo más de una vez he sido yo, ya no te acuerdas de la morena que conocimos en ese bar que...- no pudo terminar la frase por que Edward le dio un golpe en la nuca para que se callara.

-Que fue lo que paso? -dije yo con una ceja alzada.

-Otro día te lo cuento, ahora llegamos tarde al comedor- me respondió Edward queriendo cambiar de tema

-Comida mi palabra favorita- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose al comedor casi corriendo, mientras nosotros no podíamos parar de reír.

**EPOV**

De verdad que este Emmett nunca cambiara, desde que estudiábamos en la academia sus palabras favoritas eran mujeres y comida, pero a parte de eso era un buen tipo, hacía ya un tiempo que no lo veía, desde que le mandaron hace tiempo en otra misión de incógnito, pero me alegraba que estuviera aquí.

Después de unas comida llena de presentaciones, risas y bromas, nos despedimos de Emmett y fuimos a las demás clases. Tenia que hablar con mis compañeros, desde que habíamos ingresamos en el internado a parte de Taylor no hubo más incidentes, pero las notas hacia Bella seguían llegando, aunque ella no me las quería enseñar, sabia que las escondía para no preocuparme.

Un día que la acompañe a su habitación la pille escondiéndola, pero no le dije nada, tenia que ser ella la que confiará en mi y me la enseñara. Hoy la acompañaría a la biblioteca por que tenia una reunión con sus compañeros,un grupo de estudio, yo aprovecharía para reunirme con mis compañeros, tendríamos que poner al día a Emmett.

-Cariño, creo que ya he llegado a salvo, ahora ya puedes irte.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien cuando termines avisame vendré a buscarte para acompañarte a la habitación- le dije.

-Edward relajate no hace falta puedo ir yo sola, son unos metros y no creo que me pase nada, de todas maneras si te quedas más tranquilo haré que alguien me acompañe, Angela estará conmigo.

-No me quedo tranquilo Bella, dejame hacerlo a mi manera

-No hace falta que me acompañes a todas partes, si quieres cuando llegue a la habitación te llamo para que te quedes más tranquilo, pero no hace falta que parezcas un perro guardián,de verdad estaré bien.

-Esta vez cederé si te acompaña Angela pero, más te vale que me llames en cuanto llegues.

-De verdad cariño, vete con Emmett y tranquilizate un poco con tu amigo que hace mucho que no lo ves.

La di un ultimo beso antes de que entrará en la biblioteca, y me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett donde seria nuestra reunión, mientras caminaba hacia allí pensé en que podría decirle a Emmett, que me ayudara a enseñar a Bella un poco de defensa personal, al menos se podría defender de algunas personas cuando yo no estuviera con ella.

-Vamos Romeo, llegas tarde -dijo Emmett abriéndome la puerta.

-Muy gracioso Emmett

-Bueno, pon me al día, que me he perdido por aquí a parte de tu romance con Belli Bells?

-No la llames así parece que estas llamando a una muñeca

-Bueno la verdad es que lo parece, una muñequita de porcelana, y más como tu la tratas, que parece que si la tocas con un poco de fuerza se te puede romper jajajaj

-Dejame en paz

-Jamas pensé que vería al gran detective tan pillado como lo estas.

-Ella es especial

-si se la ve, pero cuéntame, ¿que se cocé por aquí?

-Bien, a parte de la pandilla de gilipollas que conocerás, y la pandilla de arpías que ya has conocido tenemos un asesino en serie, es bastante violento, y parece ser que su objetivo principal es Bella tiene como una especie, de obsesión con ella. Mira.

-¿Que es esto?

-Son algunas de las preciosas cartas de amor que le deja a mi novia en su puerta, se las he cogido de su habitación, sin que se entere pero esto cada vez se sale más de lo normal, esta es la ultima.

"_si te crees que por estar con ese cabrón te vas a separar de mi amor, no lo conseguirás, siempre te estaré observando, y cuidando por que eres miá y nadie nos podrá separar"_

-Joder, ¿sabéis más o menos quien se la envió?

-No, pero esto ya me lo esperaba, sabia que en el momento que empezara una relación con Bella, el mostraría su forma más posesiva.

-Eso es malo ¿lo sabes?

-Si claro que lo se, ahora más que nunca Bella, corre peligro, por eso te he llamado, necesito vigilancia para ella casi las 24 horas, por si decide actuar contra ella.

-¿Alguna idea de quien puede ser?

-Ni idea. Tengo algunos sospechosos, pero no han hecho nada todavía para afianzar mis sospechas, solo tengo un pequeño perfil, pero con eso tendría muchos candidatos, solo espero que cometa algún error para que lo podamos pillar.

-¿crees que es buena idea que le diera a Bella clases particulares de defensa por si acaso?

-Si también lo había pensado, y esa era mi intención.

-¿Crees que volverá a matar?

-No lo se la ultima vez mato, después de que a Bella la agredieran, es como un angel de la muerte que la protege, eso me quiere decir que la tiene vigilada, por que según me contó Bella no había nadie en el gimnasio cuando Tayler la agredió.

-Joder, estamos tratando con un autentico psicópata.

-Emmett cada día que pasa es más peligroso para Bella.

-Si eso me temo, por que según nuestros estudios en psicología de asesinos en serie, en algún momento va a estallar y como se vea acorralado va a estallar.

Nos quedamos unos minutos cada uno metido en nuestros pensamientos, cuando mire su reloj de pared me di cuenta que era más tarde de lo que pensaba, y Bella no me había llamado para decirme si había salido ya o no de su reunión. De repente la puerta de la habitación sonó, con una llamaba bastante timida.

-¿Esperas ya en tu primer día compañía femenina Emmett? -le dije alzando una ceja.

-No seas gilipollas no esperaba a nadie, y menos sabiendo que tenia una reunión contigo.

-Ve abrir la puerta cabrón. Voy a recoger todo esto por si acaso es alguien fuera de nuestra unidad.- le dije mientras se dirija a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Emmett ¿esta Edward contigo?-pregunto una voz timida, pero con un toque de angustia.

-Si pasa Angela, hola Alice.-dijo Emmett dejando pasar a las chicas.

-Hola chicas ¿y Bella?, ¿pasa algo?- les pregunte a las dos.

-Veras queríamos saber si estaba Bella contigo -me respondió Alice.

-No la deje en la reunión hará como 3 horas, me dijo que Angela la acompañaría a su habitación, y que me llamaría.- les conteste empezando a preocuparme.

-Si fue a la reunión pero el profesor la pidió que fuera a buscar un proyector pero no volvió, y pensamos, que quizá estuviera contigo -contesto Angela.

-¿que? ¿y porque no vinisteis en ese momento?, joder han pasado tres horas desde eso, la ha podido pasar algo -dije gritando.

-Calma Edward, la buscaremos, las chicas no tienen la culpa.

-Vamos Emmett, hay que encontrarla como sea.

Salí corriendo, ha buscarla, la tenia que encontrar no podría haberla pasado nada, pero desde que ese psicópata seguía suelto podría encontrarla y hacerla daño, no, no le habría pasado nada, pero hasta que no la encontrara no me quedaría tranquilo.

-¿Habéis mirado en su habitación? -las dije a las dos chicas.

-Si y tampoco.

-¿donde habéis mirado?

-En los baños, es su habitación, y en el gimnasio.

-Y en la cafetería?

-No hay no.

-Pues vallamos para aya.

Y como si lo hubiera sentido allí estaba ella, estaba en el suelo entre dos mesas, parecía que estaba desvanecida, pero cuando llegue a ella me di cuenta que tenia las manos atadas en la espalda con la falda subida hacia arriba de sus muslos y la camisa abierta de par en par, como si la hubieran abierto de un tirón rebelando su hermoso sujetador.

-Bella! -grite -vamos cariño abre los ojos, Emmett, necesito tu navaja.

-Aquí tienes -me dijo entregándome su navaja, con cuidado le corte la cuerda que sujetaba sus muñecas, y habían dejado una señal muy fea, cuando le di la vuelta vi que tenia un moratón en una mejilla como si la hubieran golpeado.

-Vamos cariño despierta -la dije acariciando la mejilla. Y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos -¿quien te ha hecho esto?

-Fué Mike -me dijo perdiendo otra vez el sentido.


	9. Mi muñeca herida

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 8 MI MUÑECA HERIDA**

**BPOV**

Vi a Edward marcharse por el pasillo con esa elegancia que el solo tenia y entre a la biblioteca para reunirme con mi plan de estudio, allí Angela me esperaba en nuestro asiento de siempre, aunque me gustaba la compañía de Edward, me gustaba de vez en cuanto mi independencia.

Cuando llevábamos medio hora de estudio el profesor me pidió como favor ir a por el proyector, y así lo hice.

Estaba pasando por las clases vaciás, y un escalofrió me recorrió la columna, tenia la sensación que alguien me observaba, me gire pero no vi a nadie, creo que gracias a Edward me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Seguí caminando riéndome de mi misma, y escuche un fuerte golpe detrás de mi, salte pegando un pequeño grito, pero al volverme no vi nada, pero esta vez si acelere mis pasos, casi corría, el miedo se empezaba apoderar de mi sistema, pero necesitaba llegar a un sitio donde me sintiera segura.

Al llegar al pasillo donde pasabas cerca de la cafetería, sentí pasos detrás de mi, y fue la señal para echar a correr, pero mi torpeza en el peor momento tuvo que aparecer, y me tropecé. Cuando estaba de rodillas, sentí que alguien me levantaba bruscamente, y fue cuando lo vi. Sentí todo el terror que se había acumulado en mi cuerpo.

-Mike!- exclame

-Mira por donde, una palomita desprotegida.-me dijo con burla

-Mike suéltame por favor- le dije forcejeando para que me soltará.

-No pequeña puta no te voy a soltar, por que ahora es cuando me vas a pagar todo lo que me habéis hecho, el cabrón de tu novio,y tu, jodiéndome la vida y matando a mi amigo.

-Yo no hice nada -dije empezando a llorar.

-MENTIRA -me grito- dijeron que lo habían expulsado, pero es mentira, llame a sus padres, y me lo dijeron, me dijeron que había muerto aquí y que el director lo había tapado, y tu zorra vas a pagar por ello. Pero antes me voy a divertir contigo.

Empezó a empujarme hacia la cafetería, yo intente resistirme todo lo que pude pero, por el miedo que tenia, mi garganta se había cerrado y no podía gritar, solo soltaba pequeños sollozos.

-Mike por favor yo no he hecho nada suéltame -le suplique.

-Estate quieta puta -me dijo tirando más de mi.

-Suéltame!- le dije gritando, y tirando de mi brazo por donde me sujetaba, el me dio un bofetón que me tiro al suelo, en la caída me golpee la cabeza y perdí un poco el sentido, se me nublo la vista y casi no podía enfocar donde se suponía que estaba Mike.

Mike, me sujeto las muñecas con algo que saco de su bolsillo, me las ato as la espalda, se sentó encima de mi oprimiéndome el estomago, cogió los lados de mi camisa y me la abrió de un tirón, haciendo que los botones saltarán por todos los lados, yo no dejaba de retorcerme y llorar.

-Mike por favor dejame- le suplicaba llorando

-No tu mataste a mi amigo, y ahora vas a sufrir- me dijo con una risa burlona.

-yo no hice nada dejame por favor- le volví a suplicar.

-No te preocupes lo vas a disfrutar -dijo riéndose.

Sentí sus manos acariciándome los muslos mientras me mordían uno de mis pezones, y fue cuando grite con toda mi alma. De repente Mike callo encima de mi como si se hubiera desmayado, al tener mis manos atadas no podía quitármelo de encima.

Alguien me lo quito de encima, pero no pude verle el golpe que me había dado en la cabeza me había dejado un poco grogui, y aparte él llevaba una sudadera negra, solo sabia que alguien me había salvado. Fue cuando todo se volvió negro.

No se cuanto había pasado desde que Mike me había atacado y tampoco desde que el desconocido me había salvado, solo se que me llamaban de forma angustiosa, y respondí antes de volver a desvanecerme.

Cuando desperté, estaba en una habitación que no era le miá, Edward estaba tumbado a mi lado durmiendo sujetándome la mano, le aparte un rizo revoltoso que tenia en la frente, se estremeció un poco y se fue despertando poco a poco.

-Hola -le dije acariciándole la cara

-Hola-dijo aclarándose un poco la garganta - ¿como estas?

-Creo que bien pero me duelen un poco las muñecas

-Si, cuando te desate estaban ya un poco amoratadas- dijo dándome un beso en las muñecas – Bella ¿que fue lo que pasó?

-no lo se muy bien solo sé que Mike me ataco, en el pasillo de la cafetería, y después alguien le ataco a él cuando estaba encima de mi.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-no llego, el que lo ataco me salvo antes de que hiciera algo más grave.

-mi pequeña- me dijo abrazándome -tenia que haber llegado antes, te prometí protegerte y por poco te pierdo.

-Edward, no siempre estarás para protegerme, hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien, no te martirices- le dije besándolo en la barbilla.

Me empezó a besar, con mucha ternura mientras yo le acaricie el cuello con mis pequeñas manos, el profundizo el beso, sentí como su cálida lengua se enredaba con la mira, era una pequeña lucha por dominarnos, sus manos me acariciaban mi cintura adentrándose por dentro de una camiseta que tampoco era miá me imagine que Alice me habría cambiado por que la miá había sido destrozada, la fue subiendo por los costados y se me escapo un pequeño gemido que acallo con su boca.

Yo bajaba mis manos acariciando sus muy marcados abdominales, pero antes de llevar la cosa más lejos llamaron a la puerta.

-Mierda -murmuro él sintiéndose molesto por habernos interrumpido- esperate aquí cariño.

Me quede acostada en su cama mientras él atendía a quien estuviera en el otro lado de la puerta, hablaban muy bajito, por eso no sabia quien era, Edward se dio la vuelta a mirarme y volvió a dirigirse a quien estuviera allí, solo alcance a escuchar cuando se despidió de él.

-Vale ahora voy.- dijo cerrando la puerta – cariño, me tengo que ir un momento pero no te muevas de aquí- dijo poniéndose una chaqueta.

-¿Donde vas? - le dije levantándome

-Emmett me ha venido a buscar por que creen que han encontrado al desgraciado de Mike en la entrada del bosque.

-Edward por favor ten cuidado.

-no te preocupes cariño, tu quedate aquí y esperame, no salgas- dijo dándome un beso, y después se marcho.

Volví a recostarme, y sin saber cuando me volví a dormir.

**EPOV**

Cuando la encontré tan desvalida, tirada en el suelo pensé en romper algo por mi descuido hacia ella, pero cuando de su pequeña boca salio el nombre de Mike como el culpable, de este ataque una gran furia me atravesó por todo el cuerpo, quería encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho a mi angel.

La cerré su camisa como pude y le pedí a Alice que trajera algo de ropa a mi habitación, la cogí en brazos para llevarla a mi habitación, no quería dejarla sola en su habitación, allí la podría tener más vigilada y se podría recuperar con más tranquilidad.

La acosté en mi cama y yo me acosté a su lado, la retire un cabello rebelde que le había caído en su hermosa cara y me quede mirándola más tiempo del que debía. ¿quien es su sano juicio haría daño a un ser tan dulce como ella?, solo un desgraciado como Mike, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ese imbécil iba a aprender por las malas, que nadie toda lo que era mio.

Después mis pensamientos se fueron hacia otros sentidos, ¿quien seria esa otra persona que ayudo a Bella cuando fue atacada?, no quería seguir el hilo de mis pensamiento, pero ellos siguieron.¿Podría ser el psicópata que la seguía?

No creo que se hubiera arriesgado ha acercarse tanto como para que Bella lo hubiera reconocido, pero quizá sabiendo jugar con la oscuridad que había en la cafetería, y ocultándose en las sombras posiblemente si fuera el.

No se cuando me dormí solo se que sentí como unos pequeños dedos me acariciaban la frente, al principio me estremecí, pero cuando abrí los ojos y vi a mi pequeño angel, que se había despertado, me alegre de verla despierta, pero volví acordarme de lo que paso ayer y la rabia me volvió azotar la columna, ella intento que me sintiera mejor, pero no lo consiguió, fue mi culpa que le pasara lo que le paso, si la hubiera esperado, si la hubiera acompañado, esto no habría ocurrido.

Cuando iba a volver a disculparme Bella me beso con mucha ternura, pero poco a poco el beso se volvió más apasionado, cuando estábamos casi en el mejor momento llamaron a la puerta.

-mierda -dije con frustración- esperate aquí cariño- la dije.

Me levante abrir la puerta y Emmett me esperaba en el otro lado.

-Edward creo que seria mejor que vengas- me dijo susurrando.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunte en el mismo todo para que Bella no nos escuchara.

-Hemos encontrado a Mike en la entrada del bosque.

-¿Y?

-Que esta muerto, y creo que te interesaría verle, es una imagen que no es muy fácil, de olvidar, creo que es uno de los peores asesinatos que he visto, se ha vuelto más violento.

-Vale- dije mirando a Bella- dejame decirle a Bella que saldré y te acompaño.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cama donde Bella me estaba esperando, me despedí, de ella dándole un ultimo beso, y salí, Emmett ya me estaba esperando. Nos dirigimos hacia donde se suponía que habían encontrado a Mike, y en efecto era la peor visión que había visto nunca.

Mike estaba atado a un árbol y le habían cortado el pene, colgandoselo al cuello como un colgante, le habían como siempre apuñalado en el costado y varias veces en el corazón, y como siempre tenia una nota en la frente sujeta con algunas grapas.

"_El que hace daño de mi amor es colgado y mutilado como el animal que es"_

-Joder que directo ¿no? -me dijo Emmett que estaba ahora a mi lado.

-y que lo digas cada vez se esta volviendo más violento, y esto me preocupa.

-Crees que en algún momento se puede volver contra ella?

-seguro.

Llame a Carlais, para que limpiara la escena antes de que alguien lo viera, recogimos todas las pruebas que pudimos, y nos marchamos hacia la habitación de Emmett para hablar del caso antes de volver con Bella al mio.

-Cada vez que alguien se acerca a ella, acaba muerto -dijo Emmett.

-Si, pero lo que no entiendo es donde encaja la primera victima, se supone que Maria era amiga de Bella y nunca la hizo daño.

-¿Que ponía en la nota?

-_"por se chivata yo te tengo que castigar porque con tus palabras arias daño a la persona que amo"_

-la llama chivata, ¿será que sabia algo y quería decírselo a Bella?

-puede ser por que su segunda parte dice, con tus palabras harías daño.

-Hay esta la clave, seguramente la chica averiguo quien era la que acosaba a Bella, y quiso decírselo pero, al parecer la chica no llego a tiempo la mataron antes.

-¿Se sabe si hubo más crímenes en este internado antes de Maria?

-Que fuera denunciado no, pero si hubo una desaparición un año después de que Bella ingresara en el internado,

-¿Quien fue?

-Un chico llamado Alec. Era del grupo de amigos de Isabella, parece ser que empezaron siendo muy amigos, e incluso empezaron a salir, pero a los 4 meses misteriosamente desapareció, dijeron que se había escapado del internado por una gran pelea que tuvieron, pero no se volvió a saber nada de él.

-¿Crees que podría ser otra victima del caso?-pregunte

-puede ser pero Jasper tiene que investigar un poco más, parece ser que gracias al papel de profesor puede acceder a todos estos datos.

-Muy bien esperemos entonces, por cierto ¿donde esta?, hace días que no lo veo.

-Le llamaron de la central, hay algunas cosas raras en las autopsias de los chicos que antes no vieron, vendrá mañana para contarnos.

-Bueno me voy, avisame si averiguas algo más o te llama Jasper.

Me fue dirección a mi habitación pero se me ocurrió algo, pase cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Bella, y justo como pensé había otra nota dirigida a ella, junto con una rosa y un colgante. Saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y cogí el colgante, era un angel de oro, con una cadena fina con los eslabones entrelazados, lo guarde en una bolsa de pruebas, que tenia en el otro bolsillo, se lo daría a Jasper cuando viniera por si había alguna huella dactilar, y la pequeña nota hice lo mismo. Cuando la leí me quede helado de lo que ponía en ella.

"_Si te crees que para protegerte de mi necesitas al perro guardián quizá necesites una correa más corta para sujetarle los accidentes ocurren muy a menudo"_

Esto ya era personal, había empezado a atacarme a mi, y con eso quería decir que se estaba empezando a sentir amenazado, y era malo muy malo, porque si era dominado por sus sentimientos en cualquier momento podría atacar a Bella.

Después de guardar todo con mucha sutileza me dirigí hacia mi habitación donde me estaría esperando mi dulce niña.

Abrí la puerta muy despacito, para no despertarla posiblemente se habría quedado dormida, y así fué como me la encontré. Me volví a recostar en la cama pasando muy suavemente mi brazo por su pequeña cintura acercándola hacia mi, ella instintivamente se acurruco a mi cuerpo, y yo conseguí volver a dormirme de nuevo.


	10. Completamente mía

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITO 9 COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**EPOV**

Había dormido como hace mucho que no lo hacía, al abrir mis ojos vi a mi niña al lado mio apoyada en mi pecho, parecía un verdadero angel, pero teníamos que levantarnos, con todo el dolor de mi vida, hoy era día de clase y no podíamos permitir faltar, nadie debería sospechar de nuestra ausencia.

Suavemente le di un beso a Bella en la cabeza, y empezó a removerse, seguí bajando por su mejilla, hasta llegar hasta su deliciosa boca, la empece a besar tiernamente hasta que empezó a responderme, y me aparte cuando necesitamos oxigeno.

-Buenos días -le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-si que son buenos -me contesto

-Nena tenemos que levantarnos hay que ir a clase- ella abrió los ojos de para en par con miedo- tranquila,encontramos a Mike y no te molestará nunca más, esta fuera del instituto.

-¿Como que esta fuera del instituto?

-Si le sacaron anoche por eso nos llamo el director a Emmett y a mi por si se ponía la cosa fea.

-¿Y por que os llamo a vosotros y no a seguridad?

No supe contestarla pero tampoco quería contarle lo que había pasado en realidad, no quería que se asustara más de lo que podía estarlo, por eso gracias a que llamaron a la puerta pude librarme de la pregunta.

-Hola Alice- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola vengo a traerle un uniforme nuevo a Isabella ya que el suyo quedo inservible- me contesto entrando alegremente

-Gracias Alice, pequeña me cambiare, en el cuarto de baño para que te puedas cambiar aquí – le dije a Bella.

Edward.

Cuando ambos terminamos de cambiarnos nos dirijamos a clase, estaba en boca de todos lo de la desaparición de Mike, solo unos pocos sabíamos lo que había pasado realmente ayer, pero no queríamos que surcara el pánico.

Las dos primeras clases pasaron demasiado rápido, en la tercera hora nos tocaba clase con nuestro supuesto profesor Whithlock, en cuanto nos vio entrar nos hizo una señal a Emmett y a mi queriéndonos decir que teníamos que hablar, algo importante habían encontrado en las autopsias, pero esta vez lo dejaríamos para esta noche ya que no pensaba dejar a Bella en todo el día.

Cuando llego la hora de la comida el primero que ya estaba en la fila esperando era como siempre Emmett, y luego los demás este chico siempre pensaba para mi como era posible que comiera tanto. En ese momento decidí que era el mejor momento para decirle a Bella mi idea sobre que le enseñara Emmett un poco de defensa.

-Bella he pensado que Emmett te podía enseñar un poco de defensa personal, ¿que te parece?

-Que no quiero hacerle daño, -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu a mi, mi pequeña Belli Bells? - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-no te ha dicho Edward sobre mi torpeza?- le dijo

-Claro, si lo he visto por mi mismo -dijo con una gran carjada – encima puede que consigas un poco de coordinación y todo.

-Entonces vale, me encantara que me enseñes Emmett- le dijo Bella sonriendo.

-¿Podemos ir nosotras?-dijo alegremente Alice

-claro, cuando termine con vosotras no os hará falta nadie para defenderos.

Y así fué cuando terminamos nuestras clases, pedí permiso para que Emmett y las chicas pudieran entrenar. Se centro en Bella a enseñarle a como defenderse de los golpes, a librarse cuando la sujeten y varias cosas más. Ella iba aprendiendo poco a poco y como dijo Emmett su equilibrio con el combate era el mejor. Ver a Bella como movía su pequeño cuerpo cada vez que se tenia que defender me ponía duro.

Hubo un momento en el que Emmett dijo que luchara con ella, y yo encantada lo hice, el caso era que yo la sujetara por el cuello con el antebrazo para que ella me hiciera una pequeña llave y tirarme al suelo. Al principio le costo hacerlo, pero después de unas cuantas veces lo hizo, me sujeto de la muñeca, he izo un movimiento tan rápido que no me di cuenta de como lo hizo solo que acabamos los dos en el suelo, riéndonos como tontos.

-Te has hecho daño? -le dije entre risas.

-no, pero gracias por amortiguar mi caída -me dijo mientras se sujetaba en mi pecho con sus dos pequeñas manos.

-Bella me encantaría estar así durante mucho tiempo, pero creo que se me esta formando un pequeño problema hay abajo -le dije mientras empujaba un poco mis caderas para que notara mi pequeña calentura, a lo cual ella pego un pequeño gemido – me encanta ese pequeño ruido saliendo de tu boca, pero más me gustaría que fuera en otro lado -le dije besandole en el cuello.

-Edward – me dijo dándome un golpe en el pecho, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Vamos pequeña hay que levantarse-

La ayude como pude a levantarse, y nos juntamos con los demás, Emmett me miraba sonriéndome picaramente y las otras dos chicas solo sabían reírse por lo bajo, Bella escondió su carita en mi pecho, por el pequeño espectáculo que acabábamos de dar.

Después de nuestro pequeño descanso volvieron al entrenamiento, cuando vimos que era lo bastante tarde, decidimos volver a las habitaciones, acompañamos a Alice y a Angela a sus habitaciones, Emmett se fue con una excusa un poco torpe, guiñándome un ojo, y Bella quería irse a su habitación pero, yo no la deje ir, no la iba a dejar sola, no después de lo que paso la ultima vez, por eso la lleve a mi habitación otra vez.

Cuando llegamos la deje una de mis camisetas para que se la pusiera, y yo me fui al cuarto de baño para darle privacidad, cuando salí con solo mi pantalón de pijama ella ya estaba sentada en la cama arropada con las sabanas, yo cogí una almohada y unas sabanas que tenia de más y las deje en el suelo.

-¿Que haces Edward?

-Irme a dormir, te dije que te quedaras pero no te obligare a dormir conmigo.

-Edward no seas tonto ya hemos dormido juntos dos veces, que diferencia va a ver ahora de las otras veces?-me dijo entre risas.

-Pues por ejemplo que si me metiera en la cama con lo que estas vestida ahora mismo, y sabiendo que estas consciente, no podría evitar hacerte el amor.

-¿y si yo quisiera que lo hicieras?-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Y diciendo esto me levante y la cogí de la cintura para que se arrodillara en la cama quedando casi a mi altura, baje un poco la cabeza y la empece a besar con toda la dulzura que pude, la sujete su preciosa cabeza entre mis manos mientras la seguía besando y con mis dedos la acariciaba sus mejillas, fui bajando mis manos hasta llegar a su clavícula y apoyar allí mis manos, cuando ya nos faltaba el oxigeno nos separamos un poco, para recuperarnos pero yo no podía separar mis labios de su hermoso cuerpo, y los baje para lamer-le el lóbulo de su oreja mientras mis manos bajaron hasta el dobladillo de la camiseta, que estaba por encima de su rodilla, muy suavemente la fui subiendo mientras mis labios, se fueron suavemente hacia su hermoso cuello, quería marcarla como mía dejándola un chupetón pero quizá no le gustaría entonces solo me entretuve besándoselo mientas le subía la camiseta del todo y se la quitaba.

Llevaba un precioso conjunto de sujetador y braguitas de color azul cielo, semi transparente donde podía verle sus deliciosos pezones que estaban erectos para mi, poco a poco fui bajando por sus dulces pechos, y con mis manos la acaricie la espalda hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador, ella arqueo un poco la espalda para poder quitárselo.

Cuando se lo quite me relamí pensando como sabrían sus deliciosos pechos en mi boca, y así fue lo que hice con la punta de mi lengua, lamí la punta de su pezón, ella soltó un gemido, que fue directo a mi miembro.

-Eso es cariño gime para mi

-Oh Edward

Seguí lamiendo, mordisqueandolo suavemente mientras que con mi otra manos no desatendía el otro pecho, pellizcaba con suavidad y sus gemidos se hicieron más altos.

Con mi boca fui hacia el otro pecho mientras que con mi mano iba acariciando su deliciosa piel, la baje poco a poco hasta llegar a su zona más caliente, muy despacio fui abriendo sus pliegues para introducir uno de mis dedos y encontrar su pequeño botón de placer, cuando lo encontré lo acaricie y sentí que se iba poniendo duro poco a poco, sus gemidos eran entrecortados y más fuertes.

-Oh Edward, sigue

-Que dulce suena mi nombre en tu boca -la dije besándola con pasión, mientras la introducía con cuidado uno de mis dedos dentro de su deliciosa intimidad mientras mi pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, cuando sentí que estaba lo más mojada posible me desplace entre sus piernas para probarla, hice el primer lametazo ella pego un pequeño grito.

-Edward, dios- grito de placer.

Pero yo no pare, tenia la polla dolorida de lo excitado que estaba, pero quería que ella llegará al orgasmo para que luego fuera más fácil y no la hiciera tanto daño.

-Vamos cariño correte para mi- la dije mientras seguía lamiéndola el clítoris mientras introducía dos dedos en su interior.

Bombee cada vez más rápido en su interior y cuando sentí como sus paredes me aprisionaban los dedos, supe que su orgasmo no estaba lejos.

-Oh EDWARD- grito y supe que en ese momento se había corrido, lamí todos sus jugos, ya que eran adictivos para mi, después de haber acabado de lamer todo me volví a incorporar para quitarme los pantalones y los slip,

-Estas segura de ello Bella? Si nos detenemos aquí no importara,- le dije mirándola a los ojos, no quería que tuviera ninguna duda, ya que ella me iba a dar algo sumamente importante para una mujer su virginidad,

.-Edward hazme el amor.- me dijo con dulzura.

Y así fué como la hice completamente mía, aunque tenia muchas ganas de introducirme en ella con una sola penetración, lo tenia que hacer muy despacio, por que sabia perfectamente que la primera vez le dolería mucho y así fué como lo hice, poco a poco me fui introduciendo en ella, cuando llegue a la barrera la mire a los ojos y ella me dio su consentimiento, con un movimiento rápido me adentre en ella. Pego un pequeño grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza pero se le escaparon dos pequeñas lagrimas que bese con cariño.

-Tranquila mi vida, a partir de ahora ya no te dolerá, solo te daré placer- la dije para que abriera ese par de ojos que me tenían loco.

Estuve un rato quieto hasta que se acoplara al cuerpo extraño que estaba en su interior, cuando se relajo del todo, ella dio carta blanca para que yo empezara con mis movimientos.

Fui sacando despacio mi miembro de ella y la volvía a penetrar en la misma velocidad, poco a poco fui aumentando el ritmo. Ella enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura y la penetración se hizo más profunda.

-Más Edward mas rápido, más duro- me decía mientras se agarraba a mis hombros.

Yo aceleré más mis movimientos hasta que estuve completamente descontrolado, se me nublo totalmente la vista, y solo sentía como mi orgasmo estaba más cerca pero quería que ella llegara por segunda vez. Coloque mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos hasta alcanzar su clítoris, y acariciarlo en movimientos circulares, sus gemidos se volvieron gritos de placer llamándome, y fué cuando sentí que mi miembro era aprisionado por sus paredes cuando llego a su orgasmo, y yo llegue también al mio.

Caí rendido encima de su cuerpo y con mucho cuidado salí de ella, en este momento me sentí incompleto como lo había estado antes cuando estaba enterrado en ella, pero no la solté, me gire para quedar boca arriba y tumbarla a ella encima de mi pecho.

-Eso a sido increíble- le dije con la respiración todavía entrecortada.

-Te amo Edward- me dijo cerrando los ojitos.

-y yo a ti mi pequeña, te amo más que a mi vida.

Así fué como nos quedamos durmiendo los dos entrelazados. No se cuanto tiempo pasaría pero oí ruidos extraños al otro lado de mi puerta, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Bella me levante, fui hasta mi mesilla saque la pistola que tenia allí guardada, vi como la perilla de la puerta empezaba a girar, pero yo ya apuntaba hacia la puerta, entonces me di cuenta que estaba puesto el seguro y nadie podría pasar.

Fui acercándome a ella y sentí como los pasos se alejaban deprisa, al abrir la puerta me encontré con una nota, de ese psicópata, había estado al otro lado de la puerta, me asome pero ya no había nadie. Recogí la dichosa nota y la leí, esta vez no iba dirigida a Bella sino a mi.

"_seras castigado por robarle a mi amor el regalo mejor guardado que estaba esperando para mi, tu castigo sera la muerte_"

Esto si que era ya personal no solo me espiaba cuando le estaba haciendo el amor a mi novia sino que encima tenia la desfachatez de amenazarme a mi. La guarde en una pequeña bolsa que tenia en la mesilla y la guarde junto con la pistola, mire a la cama donde mi dulce Bella dormía y me volví acostar junto a ella, ella inmediatamente volvió a acurrucarse junto a mi cuerpo y con su dulce calor volví a dormirme.

Sentí como unos dulces besos me acariciaban el pecho, se sentían genial, abrí uno de mis ojos y vi a mi dulce Bella, besándome, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi polla que ya estaba más que animada para seguir con su jueguecito mañanero, y así fue como vi a Bella agarrarla y empezar a acariciarla de arriba abajo poniéndome más duro, yo solté un gemido del placer que me estaba dando esa caricia, y de pronto sentí algo húmedo al rededor de ella, cuando volví a mirar hacia abajo, mi dulce Bella tenia parte de mi polla metida en su deliciosa boca, y lo que no podía adentrarse en ella la daba placer con su pequeña mano, era la visión más erótica que había tenido nunca, con otras de sus manos acariciaban mis testículos, y hay si que se me nublo la mente, solo podía sentir el enorme placer que me estaba dando, pero yo no quería llegar así.

Cuando vi que estaba cerca tire de ella, y la monte encima de mi, la volví a introducirme dentro de ella y con mis manos en su cintura le marque el ritmo que quería que llevara. Ella me cabalgo como toda una amazona, y con una de mis manos la acariciaba su dulce clítoris mientras veía como sus pechos rebotaban con cada penetración.

-Dios Bella estas hecha para mi, eres una diosa – la dije con voz ronca por todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir- vamos cariño correte para mi.

-Edward- me dijo con un gemino, era música para mis oídos, y así fue como con unos cuantos movimientos ella grito mi nombre y yo el suyo, habíamos llegado al éxtasis juntos de nuevo. Se tumbo encima de mi sin salir de mi mimbro, mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda.

-Buenos días -me dijo ella

-Geniales días mejor dicho – la dije yo todavía respirando con dificultad -nena siento romper nuestro momento de post orgasmo pero tenemos que ducharnos hoy es día de clase.

-Si ya lo se pero se siente tan bien así.

-Ya mi vida, ¿que te parece si nos duchamos juntos?

-Me parece genial -me dijo con un beso

y si es como llegamos tarde a nuestra primera clase, ya que ducharnos lo hicimos pero después de volverla hacerle el amor en la ducha.

Hoy tenia que reunirme con los chicos para saber la nuevas averiguaciones de Jasper y enseñarles el regalo que el asesino había dejo en mi puerta la pasada noche, el problema que tenia que inventar algo para que Bella no se quedara sola.

Pensé en pedírselo a Alice, para que tuvieran una noche de chicas para ellas tres, ya que sentía que estaba apartando a Bella de sus amigas, y así fué como lo hice, esta noche se quedarían todas en la habitación de Alice, mientras yo me reunía con los chicos

Cuando conseguí que Bella me prometiera por lo menos 10 veces que me llamaría para ver si estaban bien, hasta que se fueran a dormir, fué cuando la deje marcharse con Alice, ya que Angela las estaría esperando allí. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Emmett, donde habíamos establecido allí nuestro cuartel, ya que con Bella durmiendo en mi habitación no quería que se encontrara con ninguna de las pruebas del caso, lo único que guardaba en mi habitación era mi pistola, que por cierto no me separaba nunca de ella ha raíz de la amenaza de ese loco.


	11. Descartando sospechosos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 10 DESCARTANDO SOSPECHOSOS**

**EPOV**

A las 11 en punto estábamos todos reunidos con el expediente desplegado por la mesa y las fotos puestas en un pequeño panel que tenia Emmett en su habitación, con una cerveza en la mano, clave mis ojos verdes de nuevo en la pared de las fotos, tenia que haber algo que nos hiciera sospechar de quien podía ser.

-Vale, -dijo Jasper - aquí esta el informe del forense- fué dándonos una copia a cada uno.

-Aquí dice que encontraron un tipo de droga que paraliza el sistema muscular, pero que sigues teniendo conciencia,¿ esto es enserio? -pregunto Emmett.

-Si al parecer si, según me dijo el forense, se les inyectaron a todas las victimas, es veneno de cobra, que al parecer afecta al sistema muscular dejándote paralizado, lo que llevaría que en unos 30 minutos, el mismo veneno te mataría porque también afecta al sistema respiratorio, pero antes de que llegue a eso, el asesino ya te ha apuñalado, y te ha hecho varias perrerías antes de que pase eso. -contesto Jasper.

-¿Como fue administrado el veneno?- pregunte yo.

-A través de una pequeña inyección que se puso detrás de la oreja, por eso mismo antes el forense no lo vio.

-Osea que primero las paraliza, y después las apuñala hasta la muerte -dije yo pensando.

-Si eso es, menos a una -me dijo señalándome a la primera victima- A esta la apuñalo directamente en el costado y luego en el corazón, según me dijo el forense parece ser que la herida que tiene en el costado esta desviada de tal manera que parece que le la hicieron mientras corría.- dijo señalándome la foto,

-O escapaba del asesino.

-Joder!- exclamo Emmett.

-¿Que pasa ?- le pregunte yo.

-Me estoy acordando de Mike, le corto la polla estando consciente eso es lo más sádico que se puede hacer a un hombre- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y echándose mano a su paquete Emmett.

-Emmett deja de pensar tonterías y concentrate -le dije

-si jefe -me dijo haciéndome un saludo militar.

-Bien, es momento de descartar sospechosos- dije yo mirando a mis compañeros.

-¿Alguien que pudiera ser de la pandilla de Mike? - dijo Jasper.

-no, porque ya ha habido dos compañeros muertos de su grupo y creo que los demás están tan aterrados, que ni siquiera salen casi de sus habitaciones.

-¿De grupo de los Black?- dijo Emmett.

-No, son unos gilipollas, pero preocupan demasiado por Bella si hubieran querido matar a alguien lo hubieran hecho el mismo día que la mandaron al hospital por una de las bromas de las arpías, aunque el tal Jacob, no me gusta.

-Si claro, ese no te gusta por que no sabe otra cosa que tirarle los trastos a tu novia- dijo Emmett burlándose.

-Y las arpías? -pregunto Jasper

-Tenia mis sospechas, pero al comentar que ha sido con un veneno, ellas no tienen tanto cerebro para crear un plan tan retorcido, creo que es alguien con más sangre fría y más capacidad mental.

-Bien pues nos hemos quedado sin sospechosos -dijo Emmett con una sonrisa- ¿y que hay de ese tipo que te miraba tan mal en la cafetería el otro día?

-Quien?¿James? Ese tío si que me da mala espina, a ese si que me gustaría tenerle vigilado.-les dije yo- Jasper ¿te puedes encargar tú?

-De acuerdo, dalo por hecho- me dijo, yo seguía mirando las fotos, había algo, mi instinto me lo decía pero no podía verlo. Se nos estaba pasando algo por alto.

-Estas muertes son algo personales como la nota que me mandaron a mi la pasada noche -les dije pero a la vez hablando para mi.

-¿Que nota? -me pregunto Jasper, la saque de mi bolsillo sin girarme y se la di, mientras ellos la leían yo volvía a leer las notas que nos dejaba en los cadáveres, y miraba con mucho cuidado los entornos y los detalles de las fotos.

-Joder tío, esto es una amenaza en toda regla- dijo Emmett dejándola encima de la mesa junto con todas las demás.

-Me da igual, estaba esperando algo así, pero a mi no me va a pillar desprevenido -dije levantando mis hombros.

-Edward ten cuidado, no te hagas el héroe, y piensa que ahora tienes a alguien importante alrededor.- me dijo Jasper.

-Y por eso necesito, cerrar este caso pronto. Que coño se nos esta pasando por alto.-les dije a ellos.

-Bien empezamos por el principio. Primera parte, la primera victima fue la que murió sin veneno pero apuñalada como normalmente lo hace. Esta es la que se sale del molde por que parece ser que descubrió quien era el que acosador de Bella. -dijo Emmett numerando las partes.

-y me da en la nariz que también Maria averiguo algo de la desaparición del tal Alec.-Dije yo

-Bien segunda parte, sabemos que a las otras tres victimas las mataron con veneno pero recreando la humillación que sufrió Bella – siguió Emmett

-Si pero, lo único que sabemos es que cuando Bella sufrió los ataques, estaba completamente sola, menos, cuando el ataque de Mike, que sabemos que fue un temerario, se acerco a Bella lo suficiente para arriesgarse a que lo reconociera.-conteste yo.

-Vale, pero el hijo de pura sabe jugar bien sus cartas, jugo bastante bien con la oscuridad para que ella no le pudiera reconocer.- dijo Emmett

-Si lo hubiera hecho Bella en este momento estaría muerta, no la hubiera dejado con vida.-dijo Jasper

Iba a contestar cuando mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar,sabia que era Bella para decirme que estaba bien.

-Hola amor mio como te lo estas pasando- la pregunte

-Muy bien pero te hecho de menos, no se si voy a poder dormir después de tres noches seguidas durmiendo juntos se me va hacer un poco difícil.

-Si quieres voy a la habitación de Alice, y te secuestro para que duermas conmigo.

-No, no te preocupes, estaré bien. -dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Como quieras mi vida, te dejo, que estos golfos, me están mirando por que estoy tardando mucho, y he parado una partida de Poker a la mitad.

-Si a mi también me esperan para una pequeña tortura con potingues para la cara.

-Un beso mi vida, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, adiós.

Me quede mirando el móvil con una sonrisa tonta pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado hasta las trancas, pero lo primero era el trabajo, no se como lo haríamos el día que esto terminara, posiblemente pediría a Bella, que cuando se graduara, se casara conmigo y fuera a la universidad de Chicago, para no separarnos, pero eso ya lo planearíamos una vez que terminara todo esto.

Seguimos, por un tiempo más sacando nuestras conjeturas, pero no sacábamos nada en claro, jugaba con nosotros, como un gato con un ratón, y al no dejar ninguna pista, estábamos completamente en blanco.

-Creo que si Maria pudo descubrir quien era, es por que quizás era del circulo cercano de Bella, alguien que se puede acercar lo suficiente a ella para tenerla vigilada casi las 24 horas, y sepa lo que hace y lo que deja de hacer, lo digo por tu nota Edward -me dijo Jasper.

-Si también lo he pensado, por que sino dime como sabia que ella anoche estaría en mi habitación, solo lo sabíais vosotros y las chicas, ¿podría habernos escuchado? -respondí yo

-También cabe la posibilidad que os hubiera seguido -dijo Emmett

-Hay que investigar a fondo la muerte de esa chica Maria, y la desaparición del otro chico, creo que hay esta la clave de descubrir a nuestro asesino- dije yo.

-¿Si pero como lo hacemos?, necesitamos hablar con alguien que los conociera en esa época, y según lo que yo sé, Alice, no se llevaba bien con Maria, a ella no podremos sacarla nada, -dijo Jasper.

-Y Angela? -pregunte yo

-No, Angela no estaba en la época que Alec desapareció, pero quizá si hay alguien que sepa algo, y ese es tu amigo -dijo con formándose le una pequeña sonrisa burlona- Jacob.

-Mierda, tendré que hablar con él. -dije yo poniendo cara de asco.

-Pues si quieres enterarte de que pasó con esos chicos, si te toca hablar con él-dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada.

-Mañana hablare con el después de su entrenamiento y veremos lo que puedo averiguar,bueno señores son las 3 de la mañana, creo que es hora de irme a la cama.

-Esta noche creo que te toca dormir solo -dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Deja de tocarme los huevos, tu llevas durmiendo solo desde que llegaste- conteste yo con otra sonrisa.

-Eso tu hecha cal en la herida.- me contesto con un puchero.

Me despedí de los muchachos, y me fui a mi habitación, tenia que intentar despejar un poco el cerebro, para enfrentarme mañana al niñato ese. En cuanto llegue a mi habitación, me quite la ropa y me quede en mi slip. Estaba tan cansado que ni me enteré cuando me dormí.

Según mis cuentas habría pasado como una hora y media cuando sentí que la puerta de la habitación se abría muy despacio, de un salto me levante y saque mi arma de la mesilla, y me situé detrás de la puerta, vi una pequeña figura que se adentraba en la habitación. Cuando la vi lo suficiente dentro la apunte con mi arma.

-Manos arriba si no quieres que te pegue un tiro en la cabeza -dije entre dientes, el intruso pego un pequeño grito y cayo sobre su trasero.

-¿Bella?¿que estas haciendo tu aquí?

-¿y tu como tienes esa cosa aquí? - me dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Siento haberte asustado pero ¿que haces a esta hora aquí?

-Edward son las 11 de la mañana, venia a ver si estabas levantado.

-¿Las 11?, mierda me he dormido, tenia que ir hacer una cosa y me he quedado durmiendo, necesito darme una ducha.

-Espera un segundo, ¿me puedes decir que haces con un arma en tu habitación?.

-Nena te prometo que te luego te lo contaré pero ahora tengo que marcharme, quedate aquí si quieres, no tardare mucho, y quizá luego te de los buenos días como se corresponde cuando vuelva -le dije seductoramente.

-Anda vete antes a ducharte y a vestirte antes de que no te dejé hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, te traeré mientras algo de desayunar.

-Te lo juro que si no tuviera tanta prisa te dejaría hacerlo.

Dándola un beso rápido deje la pistola donde estaba y me metí a darme una ducha rápida, mientras Bella traía algo para comer. Era como una de mis fantasías que últimamente tenia con Bella, estar ya casado con ella, yo prepararme para trabajar mientras ella me preparaba algo de desayuno.

Cuando salí de la ducha parte de mi fantasía estaba cumplida, Bella sentada en mi cama con una taza de café y un pequeño bollo para que me lo tomara.

-Gracias mi vida, te prometo que te lo compensaré -le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Más te vale, por que el servicio de habitaciones lo cobro caro, y me debes una gran explicación de por que tienes esa cosa en la mesilla -dijo mientras yo terminaba el café.

La di un beso y me fui corriendo al campo de entrenamiento para encontrar allí al imbécil del Black. Me quede mirando un poco el entrenamiento y la verdad es que eran bastantes buenos, no sabia como empezar ha hablar del tema con este niñato, y solo conseguí llegar a la conclusión de que tenia que decirle la verdad de quien era para que confiara en mi y me contará todo, de la misma manera que se la diría que hoy se lo diría a Bella, ya que no me gustaba la idea de tener que mentir la a ella.

Cuando vi que se terminaba el entrenamiento me acerque a Jacob, para hablar con él.

-¿Que haces aquí perro guardián, tu dueña te ha dejado salir a jugar un rato?.

-Tranquilo Jacob solo vengo hablar, y necesito que me ayudes.

-No creo que tenga que hablar absolutamente nada contigo, ya te llevaste a la chica que me gustaba, y has conseguido que haga todo lo que la dices, que más quieras ¿que todos bailemos al son de tu música?.

-Jacob, se que te ha molestado que empezará a salir con Bella pero...

-¿Que me ha molestado?, más bien me ha cabreado. Llevo un montón de años, invitándola a salir, regalando la flores, y solo he conseguido un gracias, y " que gran amigo eres" y tu llegas y en dos semanas, te haces que sea tu novia y estoy casi seguro que también te la has tirado.

-Mira no voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto ni a Bella ni a mi asique cierra de una puta vez tu bocaza y atiéndeme a lo que te voy a decir, por que necesito tu ayuda.

-Mi ayuda, a ti no te daría ni agua en el desierto -diciendo esto se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero yo le sujete del brazo, el intento darme un puñetazo pero con una pequeña llave le derribe y le tumbe en el suelo boca abajo,presionando con mi rodilla su espalda para que no se moviera, mientras que con mis manos le sujetaba sus muñecas contra la espalda.

-¿Te vas a estar quieto y me vas a escuchar? -le dije el movió su cabeza afirmando– bien porque necesito que me cuentes algunas cosas para salvar a Bella.

-¿Salvar a Bella?- pregunto.

-Si, porque esta en un gran peligro y necesito tu ayuda, asique portate bien, en este momento te voy a soltar para que te puedas levantar ¿de acuerdo?- y él volvió afirmar con la cabeza.

Le solté y de inmediato se puso de pie, pero esta vez no se movió y me miro con cara interrogante.

-¿Quien coño eres?- pegunto

-Soy Edward Cullen, detective de la ciudad de Chicago – le conteste ofreciéndole la mano.

-¿Un poli? -dijo con asombro- con razón tenias la cara de perro guardián.

-Estoy aquí de incógnito, investigando un caso.

-La muerte de esos estudiantes ¿verdad?

-¿tu que sabes de esas muertes?

-Tranquilo yo no se nada, pero me imaginaba que algo pasaba después de las misteriosas desapariciones de Tayler y Mike. No son una casualidad verdad. ¿Están muertos?.

-Si, pero nadie sabe nada, y prefiero que todavía sigan las cosas así.

-Por mi no sabrán nada. Dime ¿que necesitas saber?.


	12. Sabiendo toda la verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 11 SABIENDO TODA LA VERDAD**

**EPOV**

-Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas desde la desaparición de Alec.- le pregunte

-Muy bien entonces creo que sera mejor que vallamos a la cafetería por que es una historia bastante larga -me dijo.

Nos fuimos a la cafetería y buscamos una mesa lo suficiente solitaria, para que nadie nos molestara, cuando estábamos apunto de empezar hablar mi móvil empezó a sonar, y a mi se me instalo una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Hola pequeña ¿que me cuentas?- le dije

_-Hola cariño te llamaba por que ha venido Alice a buscarme por que necesita ir a la biblioteca a por unos libros, para un trabajo de biología._

-De acuerdo nena pero ten mucho cuidado a mi todavía me que da un rato aquí, y luego voy a buscarte, te llamaré para ver donde estas.

-_Vale pero acuérdate que tienes algo que contarme, no creas que esta vez te vas a escapar de mi.- _que recordó.

-y yo te he prometido que te lo contaría en cuanto te viera, asique pasate lo muy bien con Alice, te echare de menos.

-_Te quiero -_me dijo

-y yo te amo, siempre juntos?- le pregunte

_-siempre juntos, adiós_

Colgué el teléfono y me di un pequeño suspiro recordando lo de anoche fué maravilloso. En ese mismo momento no me acordaba que estaba con Jacob hasta que me hablo.

-Es verdad que la amas -me dijo con un toque de tristeza.

-Más que a mi vida, por eso quiero protegerla, necesito coger a ese psicópata antes de que pueda hacerle daño, y para eso necesito tener todo los datos, y tu al parecer eres el único que puede ayudarme, por que siempre has estado apoyándola a ella.

-Fui uno de los pocos amigos, que se quedo con ella cuando todo el mundo le dio la espalda, cosa que no entendí nunca por que ella no tuvo nunca la culpa que Alec se largara.

-Según todos ¿que culpa tuvo Bella de que se marchara?

-Bella en la época que llego Alec era una de las más populares del instituto, muchas de las chicas y sobre todo las de su grupo, la tenían envidia, por su forma de ser y por su belleza, en aquel entonces solo tenia una amiga Alice, por que las de su grupo no llegaron nunca a serlo.

-¿Bella fué una de las chicas más populares?¿y como dejo de serlo?

-hay viene la parte de la historia donde aparece el chico nuevo y guapo que se lleva a todas las chicas de calle, pero que solo se enamora de una, y esa chica fué Bella -en ese momento sentí una punzada de celos por que ya había sido otro chico el que había probado sus labios por primera vez había entrado en su corazón- a Bella parecía ser que también le gustaba Alec, por eso empezaron a salir, pero también empezaron los problemas con Alice. Según me entere después, es que al parecer, Alice también estaba enamorada de Alec, y por eso se pasaban todo el día discutiendo Bella y ella, llegaron a un punto que estuvieren un tiempo sin hablarse.

-"cuando pasaron un par de meses, Alec le regalo un precioso angel a Bella, y Alice cogió un cabreo monumental, a los pocos días, Alec desaparcio, junto con el colgante, según dijeron por una discusión que tuvieron los dos por esta causa y toda el instituto le dio la espalda, todo el mundo creía que se había ido por su culpa".

-Espera ¿un colgante con un angel?.

-Si uno muy bonito de oro.

-¿Es igual a este?- le pregunte mientras le enseñaba una foto del colgante que recogí la otra noche de la puerta de Bella.

-Si era igual, es una de las pocas cosas que no podría poder olvidar.

-Bien, sigue.

-Bueno, después de que Alec desapareciera y todo el instituto le diera la espalda yo la intente ayudar a salir de la depresión que había cogido, pero fue Alice la que la ayudo, volvieron a ser amigas como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Cuando apareció Maria en la vida de Bella?

-A los dos años de desaparecer Alec, se callerón bien enseguida, era muy buena influencia para Bella, pero parece ser que a Alice no le daba buena espina, por que parecía que siempre tenían la guerra declarada, A Bella siempre la tuvieron en medio, hasta que apareció Jasper y la guerra se estableció en la conquista del nuevo chico.

-"Bella se hizo amiga de Jasper, pero no quería tener partido ni por una ni por otra de sus amigas, por que no quería perder a ninguna. Alice volvió a enfadarse, y dejo de hablar nuevamente a Bella, pero esta vez se junto con el grupo de las arpías. Bella se hizo muy buena amiga de Jasper ya que él era el gran apoyo que nadie le había dado, aparte de eso seguía siendo amiga de Maria, Bella consiguió convencerla que nunca beneficiaría a ninguna de las dos por que no tendría corazón para apoyar a una y dejar de lado a la otra"

"Cuando Jasper se tuvo que ir, fue otro duro golpe para Bella pero esta vez, no volvió Alice para ayudarla a levantar cabeza, sino que las cosas estaban peor, solo tenia el apoyo de Maria y el mio, hasta que un día Alice vino corriendo a contarme que había oído a Tania y a Jesica hablar, se estaban contando que habían encerrado a Bella en el sótano hacia casi dos días"

-Eso es horroroso- dije apretando mis puños.

-No te creas por que aquí es cuando el asunto se vuelve un poco raro. Después de rescatar a Bella, Alice se quedo todo ese tiempo en el hospital con ella, hasta que se recupero, pero Maria me dijo que no habían sido ni Tania ni Jesica quien habían encerrado a Bella, pero que en ese momento no podía decírmelo por que solo tenia sospechas.

-Esa parte es interesante ¿te dijo quien había sido?

-No llego a decírmelo por que a los pocos meses Maria murió.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ahora entiendo lo de la nota.

-perdona?

-nada cosas de la investigación. Gracias Jacob creo que me has aclarado muchas cosas, y con todos estos datos, podremos dar un gran paso en la investigación.

-Edward -me llamo cuando me levante- cuidala, creo que te la mereces, pero si en algún momento la veo sufrir, no tendré piedad contigo perro guardián.

-No te preocupes Jacob la cuidaré con mi vida.

En cuanto salí de allí, llame de inmediato a los chicos, había muchas piezas que encajar, y creo que esta vez teníamos la clave, lo único que teníamos que hacer es saber como colocar todas las piezas de este puzzle.

-Buenas tardes, gracias por venir tan rápido -le dije sentándome en la silla

-Cuéntanos, por la urgencia con la que nos has llamado estoy seguro de que sabes algo importante-

Les conté todo lo que Jacob me había contado palabra por palabra sin olvidarme de ningún detalle, sabia que ellos estaban poniendo sus cabezas a trabajar mientras yo terminaba la historia.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿por que aparece ahora el colgante del angel? -dijo Jasper.

-yo tampoco lo se, pero me da a mi que es una pieza clave en este rompecabezas.

-Bien empezamos a analizar por partes la historia de Jacob, a ver si nos viene esa gran idea, sobre todo a ti Edward que tu eres el más inteligente- nos dijo Emmett.

-Vale, en principio tenemos un trió que se corresponde entre Bella, Alice y Alec- dije yo.

-Después tenemos una desaparición y una reconciliación de Bella y Alice-Dijo Jasper

-Seguido de otro trió, Maria, Bella y Alice – dijo Emmett.

-Otra pelea de Bella y Alice, y otra pelea de Alice con Maria -dije yo

-Luego apareces tu Jasper, y se formo otro trió, Alice, Maria y Jasper- siguió Emmett-

-A mi no me metáis, yo solo hablaba con Bella, por que era mi amiga, con las otras dos prácticamente no hablaba-dijo Jasper

-Si claro pero la gran pelea de Alice, y Maria fué por tu causa, en la cuál Bella estuvo en el medio- dijo Emmett.

-Y después de irte tu, Bella sufrió ese episodio en el sótano, Alice y Bella volvieron a ser amigas, aunque lo que a mi me confunde fue lo que dijo Jacob acerca de lo que Maria le dijo.- dije yo

-Si eso es raro.- dijo Jasper- Y después de todo esto nos lleva a tus amenazas, por lo cuál parece ser que esta muy enfadado contigo.

-Si parece ser que hacerle el amor a mi novia le ha cabreado bastante.

Cada uno nos quedamos callados hundiéndonos en nuestros pensamientos, yo solo miraba las fotos, y pensaba en lo que me había dicho Jacob, había algo que se me escapaba, y no sabia el que era. Y de pronto me vino la solución cosa que no me gusto para nada,

-Joder- dije saltando de la silla- se a quien buscamos, y necesitamos encontrar a Bella en este momento.- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Jasper.

-Que si no la encontramos pronto la va a matar -grite mientras corría a mi habitación a por mi pistola.

**BPOV**

Estaba recogiendo un poco la habitación cuando llamaron a la puerta, fui abrir y me encontré con Alice con cara de tener un gran problema.

-Hola Alice ¿te ocurre algo?- la pregunte.

-Si, la verdad y me da un poco de vergüenza pedírtelo, se que es sábado y te gustaría pasarlo con Edward pero necesito que me acompañes un momento a la biblioteca para ir a buscar unos libros si no te molesta.

-¿ Por que me iba a molestar? Eres mi amiga, entra nos tomaremos un café mientras llamo a Edward y así luego nos vamos más tranquilas.

Llame a Edward para decirle que saldría con Alice y como siempre me hizo prometerla que nos cuidaríamos, pero no colgué sin antes advertirle que le estaba esperando para su confesión de por qué tenia un arma en la habitación, confiaba en el ciegamente y se que si la tenia hay seria por una buena explicación.

Cogí mi chaqueta y le dije a Alice que ya nos podíamos ir. Fuimos casi todo el camino en silencio, raro en Alice por que normalmente siempre hablaba por los codos.

-Alice estas bien? - la pregunte.

-Si, solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza -me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿y es uno de tus problemas un profesor muy guapo, rubio y de ojos azules?,la dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-si en parte si, ahora con eso de que es profesor, no puedo acercarme a él acaso que no quiera que me expulsen.

-Bueno pero nos queda un mes para terminar, después puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.- la conteste con una gran sonrisa.

Llegamos a la biblioteca pero algo raro pasaba, la bibliotecaria no estaba en su sitio habitual, y normalmente esa mujer nunca faltaba a su trabajo. Un escalofrió y una voz de alarma se encendió en mi cabeza.

Pero no le hice mucho caso y seguí a Alice dentro de la biblioteca.

-Alice dame la mitad de la lista de los libros, los buscaremos más rápido si lo hacemos por separado.

-Genial, es una buena idea.-así fue como nos separamos para buscar los libros. Iba buscando los libros entre los pasillos, pero que cada paso que daba, me sentia observada, y perseguida.

Cuando llegue al mostrador para depositar los libros que había encontrado, apareció ante mi alguien que no esperaba- James! -exclame por el pequeño susto que me había dado.

-Bella tenemos que salir de aquí y deprisa.

-no puedo irme contigo ahora James estoy con Alice..

-No hay tiempo para darte explicaciones, tenemos que marcharnos ya -me dijo mientas colocaba sus manos en mis hombros, me sacudía bruscamente, pero gracias a dios, apareció Alice.

-Te ha dicho que la sueltes cabrón -le dijo dándole una patada en los huevos. El por la impresión me soltó y entonces salimos corriendo hacia el patio.

-Nuestra única posibilidad de escapar de James es separarnos, y huir hacia el bosque. -Me dijo Alice

-Tiene que haber otra forma -dije yo asustada.

-No hay otra forma, escucha casi al fondo del bosque antes de llegar al rió hay un cueva, ve hacia allí, y nos esconderemos, hasta que se halla largado, luego llamaremos a Edward para que venga a recogernos allí. -dijo asustada -Corre Bella allí viene-

Diciendo esas palabras mis piernas corrieron hasta que no pude más, me faltaba el oxigeno, y el corazón me golpeaba fuertemente contra el pecho. Tuve la mala suerte de tropezarme con una raíz que estaba en el suelo cayéndome, haciéndome unos raspones en las manos y una pequeña herida en la rodilla, pero pude oír unos pasos detrás de mi, entonces me volví a levantar sin sentir el dolor, y volví a correr todo lo que pude.

Después de correr un buen trecho, llegue donde me había dicho Alice, escondido entre dos arbustos estaba la entrada de la cueva. Entre a toda la velocidad y me senté con mis rodillas rodeadas por mis brazos en las frías rocas. No tenia fuerza para seguir de pie, tenia que recuperar un poco el ritmo de mi corazón, que después de correr como lo hice, estaba como loco, no dejaba de latir frenéticamente.

No se cuando tiempo había pasado, estaba un poco más tranquila,aproveche a intentar mirar con cuidado haber, si veía a James o a Alice.

Alice no había llegado y estaba empezando a preocuparme, ¿la habría cogido James?

Oí unos pasos que se hacercaban por el fondo de la cueva, no podia moverme el terror, que sentia en este momento me tenia paralizada. Pero no se de donde saque el valor que comencé andar hacia la salida, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, sentí un pinchazo en la nuca y de repente todo se volvió negro.


	13. Rescatandote

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 12 RESCATANDOTE**

**BPOV**

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, como si tuviera resaca, y la boca la tenia seca, necesitaba agua, sentia la garganta rasposa, mis brazos estaban por encima de mi cabeza y fué cuando me di cuenta que estaba atada a la cabecera de la cama. Me habían cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba un vestido largo que seguramente si me pusiera de pie me llegaría casi a los pies, los cuales estaban descalzos.

Mire al rededor y parecía una habitación del siglo XIX, pero con un pequeño toque de modernismo, la cama donde estaba atada tenia un gran dosel de color rojo, pero no sabia exactamente donde estaba, parecía que todavía me encontraba dentro de la cueva por la humedad que sentía en mi piel.

Pude enfocar mejor y pude ver una gran puerta la cual estaba entreabierta, se escuchaban ruidos fuera, pero no se oían voces, ni otras cosas que me pudieran indicar que el que me ataco estaba solo o tenia compañía.

-¿hola? -grite, pero nadie me contesto, deje de escuchar el ruido que sonaba antes. Unos pasos se acercaban a mi, y la puerta se abrió, quien apareció por ella que dejo casi sin aire.

**EPOV**

-¿Estas seguro Edward?- me pregunto Jasper corriendo a mi lado.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy ahora es cuando todo encaja ¿no te das cuenta? Todas nuestras suposiciones estaban erradas desde un principio, y al fijarme de nuevo en el colgante he caído en ello, esa era la clave, y no nos dimos cuenta porque siempre estuvimos engañados, nos manipulaba como en un juego, nos hacia creer en pistas falsas, pero siempre estuvieron allí.

-No me lo puedo cree -dijo Emmett.

-Pues creetelo y como no nos demos prisa la va a matar, lo dejo claro con la ultima nota, si no es miá no es de nadie. Hay que ir a la biblioteca es la ultima noticia que tengo de ella.

Corrí con todas las fuerzas que pude y entre allí como un Elefante en una cacharreria, recorrimos todas los pasillos, pero no había nada, me fije que había algunos libros tirados cerca del mostrador, cuando me acerque la señora Smith la bibliotecaria, estaba tirada en el suelo, con un corte en el cuello. La había matado para crear su trampa contra Bella.

-Mierda se ha cargado a la bibliotecaria. -dijo Emmett.

-¿Donde coño se la habrá llevado? - pregunto Jasper.

-no lo se pero tiene que ser fuera de aquí -dije yo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el patio pero no sabíamos exactamente, hacia donde ir.

-Allí -grito Emmett. Fuimos corriendo hacia la entrada y vimos algo que nos heló la sangre.

**BPOV**

-¿Alice?¿que esta pasando aquí?- le pregunte

Ella entro con otro vestido blanco igual que el mio, pero más corto, tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara pero sus ojos eran tenebrosos. Un gran escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, sabía lo que pasaba pero mi corazón se negaba a reconocerlo, no podía ser verdad ella no.

-Por favor Alice, tu no.- le dije con tristeza.

-¿por que no?, ¿que tengo yo de malo que nunca te has fijado en mi?, ¿que coño tiene ese cabrón de Edward que ha tenido que superarme a mi cuando yo he sido la que te ha protegido siempre, la que siempre ha estado hay para ti, la que te ha limpiado las heridas que te han hecho siempre tus supuestos amigos? ¿por que yo nunca he sido lo suficiente buena para ti?- me dijo gritándome

-Alice tu eres mi amiga

-No me vale Bella, yo siempre te he amado, pero no, siempre tenias que buscar ese sentimiento en gilipollas que no valoraban ese sentimiento, cuando yo si lo sentía aquí- me dijo señalándose el corazón -no, nunca te fijaste en mi, primero fue Alec, luego fue Maria, y ahora Edward, claro que este ultimo ha sido el peor, el te a robado dos cosas que me pertenecían.

-¿El que? -preguntando tragando en seco.

-Tu colgante de angel y tu virginidad.

**EPOV**

-Dios, esto es horrible -dijo Emmett.

James, la ultima victima de esta psicópata, le habían arrancado los ojos, y la lengua, y le habían cortado el cuello, después de apuñalarle ni se sabe las veces en el corazón.

-Emmett, quedate con él y llama a Carlais, que vengan inmediatamente, necesitamos refuerzos, date prisa por favor, Jasper ven conmigo hay que encontrarlas

-De acuerdo jefe.

Nos adentramos al bosque, teníamos que encontrarlas, no podía perder al amor de mi vida a manos de esa psicópata, me pateaba mil veces por no haberme dado cuenta antes, por haberla expuesto a ella sin darme cuenta, pero claro quien iba a sospechar de la pequeña y dulce Alice.

-Sigo sin entender por que Alice hizo esto, se supone, que yo le gustaba cuando se peleo con Maria.

-No lo has entendido, la primera pelea que tuvo con Bella por Alec no fué porque estaba enamorado de él sino por qué él estaba separando a Bella de ella, por eso estoy más que seguro que Alec fue su primera victima, hizo todo el teatro de que él se había ido para apartar a Bella de todo el mundo y así ser de ella toda la atención de Bella, lo mismo paso con Maria, lo único que Maria si la descubrió, y por eso la mato. Cuando Bella fue encerrada aquella vez en el sótano, fue ella también , para que Bella pensará que siempre estaría con ella, pasara lo que pasara. Cuando mato a los otros lo hizo pensando que la estaba protegiendo, pero al aparecer yo en escena, eso la descoloco, y la volvió a dejar en segundo lugar en la vida de Bella, o eso creyó ella

"jamas pensó que podríamos llegar ella y yo tan lejos, por eso monto todo el teatro de la biblioteca para poder separarla de mi sin ninguna sospecha, y mato a James por que creo que el también sabia quien era Alice"

-¿y el colgante?- pregunto Jasper.

-Se lo regalo Alice, no Alec como dijo Jacob. Se lo regalo la primera vez pero al desaparecer Alec, hizo desaparecer también el colgante, sabiendo que Bella al sentirse traicionada y abandonada seguramente se deshiciera de él. Pero en el ultimo asesinato se lo devolvió como símbolo de que siempre estaría con ella protegiéndola, al encontrarlo yo y encima acostarme con Bella desencadene todo lo que temíamos. Se sintió desplazada, y traicionada por quitarle algo que pensaba que era de ella, por eso se la ha llevado.

Seguimos, corriendo por el centro del bosque buscando algo, una cueva, una cabaña, algo donde pudiera esconderse sin ser molestada, fué cuando lo vi, escondido entre dos arbustos estaba escondido una especie de entrada hacia una cueva. En el suelo pude ver una de las horquillas de Bella. La había encontrado pero ahora teníamos que actuar con mucha astucia ya que Alice nos había demostrado que a la hora de matar no tenia escrúpulo ninguno.

**BPOV**

-¿Mi colgante?- pregunte

-Si tu colgante, el angelito que te regale- me dijo ella acercándose a mi

-Ese colgante me lo dio Alec.

-No eso pensaste tú, pero fui yo quien te lo deje encima de la cama para que lo encontraras, y fuiste tan feliz al encontrarlo que tu carita se ilumino como una estrella- me dijo acariciándome la cara- pero el gilipollas de Alec tuvo que estropearlo todo y decir que había sido él. Por eso tuve que eliminarlo.¿esque nadie aprende que tu eres mía? - dijo a la nada.

-Alice yo no te puedo amar como tu quieres que lo haga, yo amo a Edward, tu lo sabes.

-No cariño eso es lo que tu crees pero se perfectamente que a quien tu amas es a mi, por eso siempre volvías a mi- me dijo acariciando mi brazo -todo el mundo quería que me separara de ti, tus padres, los míos, Alec, Maria incluso Edward quiso separarte de mi, pero a partir de hoy nadie lo va a conseguir.- dijo dándose la vuelta y trayendo dos vasos con ella.

-¿que es eso? -dije yo con terror.

-Esto mi pequeña es veneno de una de mis niñas, se llama Lili y es una serpiente Taipan, es una de las serpientes más venenosas que hay en Australia, su picadura provoca la muerte en minutos, y es como nos vamos a unir tu y yo para toda la eternidad, asique se buena niña y ahora te vas a beber esto enseguida para que podamos empezar nuestra nueva vida.

**EPOV**

-Mierda Jasper hay que detenerla antes que obligue a Bella a beber eso.

-Estoy pensando, pero no se me ocurre nada ahora mismo -dijo mirando alrededor- creo que podremos entretenerla, escucha este es el plan yo iré hacia allí, y tu sacaras a Bella lo más rápido posible, me oyes?

-Vale pelo ten cuidado esa mujer esta completamente loca.

Jasper corrió por el pasillo hacia lo que parecía una habitación auxiliar, y yo me escondí detrás de la puerta de la manera que si al abría la misma puerta me taparía, una vez colocado Jasper empezó hacer ruido, rompiendo alguna cosa de cristal y funciono a los pocos segundos salio de la habitación corriendo. Yo entre en la habitación y vi a Bella atada a la cabecera de la cama. Cuando ella me vio se le agrandaron sus hermosos ojos y se le llenaron de lagrimas. Saque mi navaja que guardaba en el bolsillo y empece a cortar la soga con la que estaba atada Bella.

-Tranquila nena ya estoy aquí.- la dije limpiándola las lagrimas.

-Edward, a sido Alice el mato a toda esa gente.

-Ya lo se cariño pero primero necesito sacarte de aquí, y luego vendré por ella.

La dije terminando la de cortar la cuerda, y ella me miro con cara de preocupación, oh claro es que mi niña todavía pensaba que era, un simple estudiante.

-Cariño pensaba decírtelo en un mejor momento, pero creo que lo he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo -le dije mientras me sacaba mi placa que la tenia sujeta en una cadena al cuello- Bella soy policía, y estaba aquí para investigar la muerte de Maria y los demás chicos.

-¿Eres policía?- me dijo con asombro

-Si, pero luego más tarde te lo explicare, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, Jasper no podrá retenerla por mucho más.

Tire los vasos al suelo para derramar su liquido, y agarre a Bella de la mano, había que salir de allí lo antes posible. Corrí con ella lo más deprisa que pude hasta llegar, a la salida de la cueva, al cruzar por un pequeño cruce de túneles sentí un gran dolor en una de mis piernas.

-Joder -dijo con un grito

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Bella, cuando mire hacia abajo Vi una pequeña serpiente, que se escapaba justo donde estábamos.

-La muy puta me ha mordido.- le dije frotando la zona donde me había mordido.

-Tranquilo, no es venenosa, pero eso si, te escocerá un poco, cuando lleguemos a casa te lo curare- me dijo Bella.

-Gracias pequeña, pero hay que salir de aquí y rápido, creo que esa loca ha soltado sus serpientes, tendré que llamar a Carlais para avisar.

Llegamos a la salida de la cueva, pero cuando creíamos que estábamos libres otro de esos reptiles se puso delante de nosotros, esta si que parecía peligrosa.

-Es una cobra?-pregunte poniéndome muy despacio delante de ella

-Si eso creo, -dijo Bella con miedo en la voz.

-¿cuantos de estos bichos tiene esa loca allí dentro?

-no lo se pero, pero esta no es la más mortal de todas las que tiene, hay otra que según me ha dicho es peor que esta, de hay ha sacado el liquido ese que has vertido. Estate tranquilo y no nos morderá si no sé ve en peligro, relajate.- me dijo acariciándome los brazos

-Nena no sigas por ese camino por que en vez de relajarme, me estas excitando- le dije con una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas a mi me gusta -dije mirando otra vez a la cobra, la apunte a la cabeza con mi arma, para cuando la tuviera a tiro poder dispararla- no respires.

Gracias a que tenia la mejor puntería de la academia, la acerté justo en la cabeza, y callo todo lo larga que era.

-si -dije orgulloso- justo en el blanco.

La di la mano y tire de ella, nos dirigíamos al internado donde estaría a salvo, pero por unos centímetros una bala paso por encima de mi cabeza, y se incrusto justo en el árbol que estaba al lado nuestro.

-Joder- dije agachando le la cabeza a Bella- mantén la cabeza agachada, y sígueme.

Tire de ella y con una de mis manos encima de su cabeza sujetando que no se levantara. La conduje hasta una roca lo suficiente grande para resguardarnos a los dos,

-Mataste a mi Poli -grito Alice

-Que se joda, que no hubiera intentado morderme a mi o a mi chica- le grite- estate quieta, no te muevas. -le susurre a Bella.

Me asome para ver si la podía localizar, pero otra bala, izo saltar trocitos de roca, encima de mi cabeza, la muy puta tenia buena puntería. Volví asomarme y esta vez si la localice, estaba escondida en otra roca parecida a la nuestra, a unos 100 metros, tenia que conseguir que saliera de su escondite, pero no se me ocurría como hacerlo.

-Te voy a matar cabrón, has venido solo a joderme la vida.

-Eso es lo divertido de ser policía, que se puede joder a quien se quiera, sobre todo si te toca el papel de malo.

-Me has quitado todo, primero el colgante, luego a Bella y después a Poli.

-No dramatices Alice y entregate, no pongas las cosas peores -sentí otro disparo hacia nosotros.

-Nunca primero prefiero morir, pero primero te mataré a ti primero.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Volví a mirar y seguía escondida en el mismo lado, tenia que idear un plan para hacerla salir, pero no se me ocurría nada, mire a Bella, como pidiendo ayuda pero, ella se la veía aterrorizada.

-tranquila nena saldremos de esto.- le dije dándole un apretón en la mano. Donde narices estaría Carlais. -Hay que intentar llegar hasta allí, -le dije señalando otra roca.

-No se si podre.

-Cuando cuente hasta tres corres lo más deprisa que puedas, uno, dos y tres.

Empece a disparar para llamar su atención y Bella corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la otra roca, no tuvo suerte porque se resbalo y callo al suelo, Alice, lo vio y fue a disparar contra ella. Yo corrí en dirección a Bella. Llegue justo a tiempo de interponerme entre la bala y ella, sentí un gran calor en mi pierna y supe que me había dado en ella, cuando caí al suelo vi que Alice también había salido de su escondite y se disponía a disparar de nuevo contra Bella, pero esta vez fui yo más rápido y la dispare primero, dándole justo en la frente

-Edward -grito Bella.

-Mierda esto si que duele- dije yo agarrándome la pierna.

-Quedate quieto -me dijo arrancándose un buen trozo del bajo de su vestido para atarme lo a la altura del muslo, para hacerme un torniquete y así evitar que me desangrara.

-Vaya no sabia que sabias de primeros auxilios.

-Con lo torpe que soy, lo mínimo que se hacer es curar todo tipo de heridas.- me dijo con una sonrisa -dejame ponerte un poco más cómodo hasta que vengan a buscarnos.

-Hay que revisar primero que este muerta Alice.- la dije

-Voy a ver- me dijo levantándose.

-Bella ten cuidado por si acaso sigue viva.

-No te preocupes creo que diste en el blanco justo entre ceja y ceja.

Bella fue a examinar el cadáver de Alice, y después de confirmar que estaba bien muerta regreso a mi lado, se sentó detrás de mi, con sus piernas abiertas a los lados de mi cuerpo, y apoyo mi espalda contra su pecho, yo me recosté en su hombro, y ella me abrazo con sus pequeños brazos.

-Espero que vengan pronto a recogernos -dijo Bella con un suspiro.

-Yo ahora mismo estoy genial. -dije cerrando los ojos.

-Edward no te duermas- dijo alarmada

-Estoy bien tranquila, me estaba preguntando que ¿habrá sido de Jasper?

-Creo que yo ahora mismo tengo mejor pinta que tienes tu ahora mismo?- dijo una voz saliendo del bosque.

-Jasper ¿estas herido?- pregunto Bella

-No mucho, la muy zorra me apuñalo en el costado, pero tenia tanta prisa por ir detrás vuestro que me dejo allí tirado -dijo apretándose un trapo lleno de sangre justo en el costado donde suponía que tenia la herida.

-Como conseguiste distraerla?-le pregunte.

-Hice que se escaparán casi todas las serpientes, y fui rompiendo las urnas,jajajaja-dijo riéndose- se puso como una histérica.

-Osea que es tu culpa que un bicho de esos me mordiera- le dije con una medio sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero fue la única manera que pensé que funcionaria para sacarla de la habitación.-soltamos una gran carcajada los tres.


	14. Volviendo a la normalidad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 13 VOLVINDO A LA NORMALIDAD**

**EPOV**

Después de encontrarnos en medio del bosque, a mi con un tiro en la pierna y a Jasper con una puñalada en el costado, nos transladarón de inmediato al hospital, a Bella la dejaron acompañarnos aunque yo le dije que no hacia falta, pero claro ella siempre tan terca.

Estuve en quirofano como tres horas hasta que por fin me sacaron la maldita bala, me direjón que estaría como 2 meses de baja por la herida, en parte era malo por que yo no era una persona que me gustará mucho estar en casa, pero era bueno por que en un mes mi pequeña se graduaría y la podría pedir que se casara conmigo. Cuando me llevaron a mi habitación ya estaba Bella esperándome.

-Hola pequeña, ya me tienes aquí- la dije con una sonrisa.

-Señor Cullen intente no hacer movimientos bruscos, sea buen paciente- me dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa coqueta, yo casi ni la mire solo tenia ojos, para mi pequeña.

-Tranquila yo haré que mi novio no se mueva mucho -le dijo Bella marcando territorio, agarrándome de la mano.

-Muy bien adiós- le dijo mirando mal a Bella.

-Venga vete ya de una vez -le dije yo ya de mala manera. Cuando sentí que la puerta se cerraba volví a sonreír a Bella pero ella no me la devolvió sabia que esto tenia que llegar en algún momento.

-Asique ¿señor Cullen? -me dijo con una ceja levantada.

-Si me llamo Edward Cullen, detective de la ciudad de Chicago.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Por que no podía poner en más peligro de lo que ya estabas, te lo hubiera querido decir, pero sabíamos que tu desde eras la conexión de los asesinatos y no queríamos involucrarte.

-Esa parte la entiendo, eso es lo que quisiste decirme el día que me secuestro Alice ¿verdad?

-Si pero no medio la oportunidad de hablar lo contigo tranquilamente, lo siento.

-Jasper también es policía?

-En concreto Jasper es mi compañero desde que ingreso en el cuerpo.

-Parece una broma del destino que después de todo estuviéramos conectados de algún modo a través de Jasper, osea que algún día quizá nos hubiéramos conocido.

-Si eso parece, pero ven acercate estas muy lejos de mi- le dije estirando mi brazo

-Edward,¿te das cuenta que ahora siento que no te conozco?-me dijo agarrándome la mano, y sentándose en la cama.

.-No es verdad Bella, todo lo que te he contado, todos mis sentimientos son verdad, la única diferencia es mi edad, que tengo 25, mi apellido que no es Mansen sino Cullen, y mi trabajo que no soy estudiante sino detective.

-¿De verdad solo eso?- me dijo apoyándose en mi pecho, teniendo cuidado con mi pierna.

-De verdad, Bella yo te amo y eso no cambiara, lo único que va a cambiar, es que dentro de un mes te podre ver graduarte, y lo único que también va a cambiar, es que me gustaría pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

-¿que?- levanto tan rápido la cabeza que me golpeo con un cabezazo en toda la nariz, cosa que vi de repente las estrellas.

-Joder – dije mientras me tapaba la nariz con la mano, por que empezaba a sangrar.

-lo siento, lo siento.

-Nena empezare a pedirte las cosas por teléfono, creo que correré menos peligro contigo- dije empezando a reírme.

-lo siento, voy a llamar a una enfermera para que me de algunas gasas a ver si te puedo cortar la hemorragia -me dijo empezando a reírse ella también.

Se fue a buscar a la enfermera pero al segundo llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase -dije yo.

-Hooooolaaaa- dijo una gran voz – coño Edward pensé que te habían herido en la pierna no en la nariz.

-Bella -respondí

-¿que le has pedido?- dijo riéndose

-Que se case conmigo.

En eso entro la camilla con mi otro amigo en otra camilla, al parecer también aquí seriamos compañeros de habitación. Cuando me vio empezó también a reírse, y al momento apareció de nuevo Bella, de inmediato se sentó a mi lado y yo eche la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que con una de sus manos, me colocaba una gasa de tal manera que taponara la nariz para que cesara la hemorragia.

-¿Que te a pedido Bella? -le dijo Jasper todavía riéndose.

-Que me casara con él.

-Cosa que no me has contestado.

-Estate quieto y hecha la cabeza para atrás, sino no no dejaras de sangrar, y mi respuesta es que si me casare contigo.- me contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Te quiero – le dije besándola.

-Yo también pero ahora estate quieto.

-Vaya enfermera que te has echado, no te deja ni respirar. -dijo Emmett riéndose

-Callate Emmett, y por cierto que se supone que haces aquí?- le pregunto Jasper.

-Coño no puedo visitar a mis dos grandes compañeros?

Pasaron los días y por fin me dieron el alta en el hospital, yo me fui a mi casa y Bella al internado, me dolía mucho el separarme de ella, pero ya pronto terminaría sus clases y nunca se separaría de mi. Cosa que me acorde de como le pedí matrimonio, sin anillo, sin una cena como dios manda, sin hacer nada especial. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Busque el anillo de mi madre Elisabeth, y lo prepare para dárselo a Bella el fin de semana de su graduación, llame al internado para que me ayudaran a darle una sorpresa, y lo demás era pan comido.

**BPOV**

Llego el fin de semana de mi graduación, estaba muy emocionada, ya que mis nuevos amigos y mi novio iban a estar en este día tan importante de mi vida. habían pasado tres semanas desde que había visto la ultima vez a Edward. Entre los exámenes y demás cosas no pude ir a ver a Edward, pero lo que no nos quitaba nadie era las llamadas por teléfono. Nos pasábamos horas hablando de todo un poco, como la universidad que iba a ir, donde nos casaríamos, e historia de nuestra vida que aun no nos habíamos contado.

Me puse mi vestido azul eléctrico, de tirantes,su corte por encima de la rodilla, era bonito, lo malo que tenia que taparlo con la toga amarillo pollo que nos hacia llevar.

A la hora de la ceremonia, estábamos todos sentados, en nuestros sitios. Rosali por ser una de las más populares fue la que dio el discurso de agradecimiento por todo, por los profesores, por lo que nos han enseñado, por prepararnos para el futuro bla bla bla...

Tonterías, después fueron subiendo uno a uno para recoger sus diplomas, cuando iba a llegar mi turno yo solo rezaba por que no me tropezara y cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Después de que dijeran mi nombre, subí poco a poco al escenario para no tropezarme, recogí el diploma y me gire para la foto, cuando mire hacía a delante, me encontré con Edward, Jasper y Emmett aplaudiéndome como locos.

-Bravo Bella eres la mejor -Grito Emmett a todo pulmón.

Yo como siempre me sonroje a más no poder, perecía a la nariz de Rudolf el reno de papa noel.

Me baje con una gran sonrisa y espere a que terminara la ceremonia, pero cuando estábamos esperando a que saliera el director para despedirnos y por fin salir, el que salio fue Edward, cojeando todavía ya que aun tenia algunas molestias por el disparo. Se oyeron algunos suspiros de las féminas, pero yo en cambio tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Bueno, en este día tan importante para todos, yo quiero felicitaros a todos los estudiantes que se gradúan hoy, y en especial a mi novia Bella. Pero no solo estoy aquí para eso, yo quería delante de todo el mundo -paro un segundo para mirarme -Isabella swan, delante de todo el mundo quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. ¿que me dices nena? - termino enseñándome un hermoso anillo con varios diamantes rodeando una enorme esmeralda del mismo color que sus ojos.

Yo me levante, con un temblor en las piernas que no sabia si me iba a sostener mi peso, fui andando hasta el escenario otra vez, y volví a subir las escaleras, no se cuando empece a llorar, pero se me caían las lagrimas a mares, nadie había hecho algo tan bonito por mi.

-Si Edward claro que me casare contigo. -le conteste abrazándolo y besándolo. Toda la sala estallo en aplausos, y al mismo momentos todo el mundo tiro sus gorros hacia arriba. Yo seguía en mi mundo con Edward.

Bajamos para juntarnos, con los demás y el primer abrazo que me llego fue el de mi amiga Angela.

-No me lo puedo creer, te vas a casar.- me dijo abrazándome y saltando a la vez.

-Si, y espero que tu, seas mi madrina.

-Por supuesto, eso no hay que dudarlo.

-BELLI BELLS -dijo Emmett, abrazándome.

-Emmett no puedo respirar – dije como pude.

-Emmett bajala -le regaño Edward- mira que eres bruto.

-Y tu sigues tratándola como una muñeca de porcelana- dijo el riéndose.

-Bella – me llamo Jasper, me dio un gran abrazo con mucho cariño,- siempre seré tu amigo, para lo que quieras, siempre estaré ahí ¿vale?

-Gracias Jasper.

Decidimos ir a celebrarlo a un pub donde se juntarían todos los estudiantes, y allí fue cuando sentí como mi nueva familia se había vuelto a juntar, aunque no tuviera a mis padres conmigo se que ellos siempre me habían apoyado en todo.

Bailamos y nos lo pasamos, genial riéndonos de las bromas de Emmett, baile por primera vez con todos, me sentía como la princesa de la noche, teniendo la atención de tres chicos guapísimos y sobre todo, teniendo la atención de mi amado prometido.

Una de las veces que fui al baño me cruce con el grupo de las arpías, dos de ellas me miraron con envidia pero solo una me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando me estaba lavando las manos, entro Rosali.

-Bella- empezó a decirme- siento de todo corazón todo lo que te hicimos, Alice nos lleno la cabeza de todo esa mierda contra ti, y la creímos- dijo sollozante -lo siento de verdad, necesito que me perdones.

-Rosali tranquila, claro que te perdono -dije abrazándola

-Lo siento, lo siento- siguió diciendo- yo era tu amiga y te di la espalda cuando más me necesitabas.

-Tranquilizate Rosali, lo que paso ya es pasado y es mejor dejarlo donde esta- le dije -ven, lavate un poco la cara, y vente conmigo hay alguien muy guapo que quiero presentarte.

-Si es tu prometido ya lo conozco- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es él, es alguien al que le has llamado la atención y se que te mereces ser feliz como yo lo soy.

La lleve de la mano con mis amigos, en cuanto llegue Edward me agarro de la cintura y me dio un beso en el cuello.

-hola preciosa te he echado de menos -me dijo.

-Rosali, estos son Jasper, Edward, y el mi gran amigo Emmett, chicos ella es Rosali.

Todos la saludaron, y Emmett le dio un beso en la mano como un caballero.

-Hacia tiempo que tenia ganas de conocerte -le dijo con una voz seductora que a mi me dio por reírme, al igual que a Edward.

-Dejemos los solos -nos susurro Jasper, y los cuatro, Jasper, Angela,Edward y yo nos fuimos dejándolos solos.

En la puerta nos despedimos de Jasper y Angela, y nos dirigimos hacia el apartamento de Edward, allí seria donde nos quedaríamos hasta el día de nuestra boda, luego buscaríamos una casa para nosotros dos, lo suficientemente grande para cuando decidiéramos tener familia, pero esos planes pensábamos dejarlos hasta que yo terminara mi universidad.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, teníamos tanta pasión acumulada, que creía que no íbamos a llegar a su dormitorio, nada más cerrar la puerta, me alzo de mis glúteos y yo automáticamente enrosque mis piernas en su cintura., me empezó a besar con toda la pasión que tenia, a lo que yo le respondí. No queríamos dejar que ningún centímetros, separara nuestros cuerpos, necesitábamos las caricias y los roces de nuestros cuerpos. Ellos mismos se reclamaban y así los íbamos hacer caso.

Edward me cargo hasta su habitación sin dejarme de besar el cuello, y yo no paraba de gemir, me encantaba sus labios en mi cuerpo, iba dejando un camino de fuego a través de sus besos.

No se cuando llegamos a la cama lo que se es cuando fue bajando poco a poco la cremallera de mi vestido, en cual cayo al suelo sin hacer apenas ruido, yo solo estaba con un pequeño tanga, mientras el aun tenia demasiada ropa.

Con mis manos temblorosas pero seguras, fui desabrochando uno a uno sus botones, para quitarle la camisa, cuando termine subí mis manos por sus abdominales llegando a los hombros, bajándole la camisa por los brazos, en ese transcurso de camino me regalo uno que otro gemido.

Me tumbo con mucha delicadeza en la cama, y se apodero con ansias de uno de mis pezones mientras que con una de sus manos, me pellizcaba el otro.

-oh Edward, -gemí no podía detener mis gemidos, el me estaba dando tal placer con su lengua que pensaba que iba a ir al cielo en ese momento, pero cuando sentí como su mano empezó a bajar, sus caricias eran puro placer para mi, llego a mi intimidad y allí acaricio con maestría mi clítoris, yo volví a gemir ahora más fuerte, y entonces me penetro con dos de sus dedos. Fue regalándome besos atrevas de mi cuerpo mientras llegaba allí donde mas le necesitaba, y llego, me empezó a lamer en mi botón del placer mientras sus penetraciones con sus dedos iban aumentando de velocidad. Se me fue desarrollando un nudo que sabia perfectamente en que iba a terminar, y así fue con un par de lamidas de su deliciosa lengua y otras tantas penetraciones con sus dedos mi orgasmo llego.

-Vamos cariño dámelo todo- me dijo el ronco por la excitación.

-Oh Edward- grite y el siguió lamiendo todos los flujos que salieron de mi.

-Deliciosa- me dijo relamiéndose.

Se levanto y se quito el pantalón y el slip, cuando estuvo desnudo pude ver su gran excitación, estaba más que preparado para darme el mayor placer del mundo. Cuando se posiciono, me penetro de una sola estocada, y sentí como me llenaba de él en ese momento. Sus penetraciones como siempre empezaron lentas pero poco a poco fueron cogiendo velocidad.

-más Edward- le dije

Y el aumento la velocidad, llegamos a un ritmo frenético, yo me sujete a sus hombros y mis piernas se enroscaron en su cintura. Esto era el paraíso, así seguimos, hasta que fue desarrollándose en mi bajo vientre otra vez el delicioso orgasmo.

-Vamos cariño dame otro orgasmo quiero llegar contigo -me dijo mientras empezaba acariciarme el clítoris, y así fue como yo llegue a mi segundo orgasmo, a la vez que llego el al suyo.

Su cuerpo lleno de sudor al igual que el mio cayo encima miá, pero de inmediato se puso de espaldas al colchón y me abrazo de tal forma que mi cabeza estaba colocada en su pecho. Se me iban cerrando los ojos poco a poco y lo ultimo que escuche fue su voz.

-Te amo amor mio,siempre juntos

- siempre juntos -le conteste entre sueños.


	15. Epilogo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 14 EPÍLOGO**

**BPOV**

_1 año después_

-Bella ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro.

Hoy era el gran día 23 de septiembre de 2011, el día de mi boda con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo. No miento al decir que estaba muy nerviosa, pero estaba muy segura de lo que hacia. Todavía no me lo podía creer. Mis amigas habían estado conmigo desde ayer, ya que según la tradición yo no podía ver al novio la noche antes de la boda. Y aquí estaba esperando con mi vestido blanco a mi padrino Jasper a que me llevara hasta el altar donde me esperaría mi futuro marido.

-Bella, cariño estas preciosa -Me dijo Esme.

-Gracias Esme -le dije dándola un abrazo.

Esme esta dulce mujer que prácticamente me ha adoptado como una de sus hijas, es la mujer del jefe de Edward y la que nos ayudo a decorar nuestra nueva casa, desde entonces nos habíamos hecho muy amigas, y para mi era como mi segunda madre.

-Bella ¿estas preparada? - dijo Jasper entrando por la puertas, cuando me vio dio un pequeño silbido- a Edward le da un infarto en cuanto te vea.

-Gracias Jasper, ¿nos vamos?

-por supuesto, - cogiéndome del brazo me llevo hasta la iglesia de Santa Maria en el centro de Chicago.

**EPOV**

Estaba muy muy nervioso hoy me iba a casarme con mi pequeña, anoche no la pude ver por esa tontería de no ver a la novia la noche antes, pero lo aguante como pude.

Estaba ya vestido y preparado para ir hasta la iglesia, Emmett y Angela, ya me estaban esperando en el bestibulo de nuestra casa, que era donde había pasado yo la noche, y mi pequeño angel en casa de mi jefe.

El camino se me hizo largo y la espera más larga todavía, pero cuando por fin escuche como sonaba la marcha nupcial, me gire y fue donde vi al angel con el que me iba a casar. Todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció, solo tenia ojos para ella, y la vi caminar hacia mi a cámara muy lenta, me dieron ganas de correr hacia ella y traerla en brazos, pero creo que eso se vería un poco feo.

Cuando al fin llego, vi que tenia un leve rubor en sus adorables mejillas, Jasper mi fiel amigo me entrego su mano para que yo pudiera cogérsela y girarnos hacia el sacerdote que nos casaría.

No me entere de nada solo cuando llegamos al momento de los votos.

-Yo Edward Anthony Cullen te tomo a ti Isabella por legitima esposa para amarte y respetarte, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para siempre -ese pequeño cambio lo hicimos con el consentimiento del sacerdote,terminando de decir mis votos le puse la alianza con la que demostraba que siempre seria miá.

-Yo Isabella Marie Swan, te tomo a ti Edward por legitimo esposo para amarte y respetarte, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para siempre.- termino poniéndome mi alianza en mi dedo.

-Y con el poder que me han dado la santa iglesia os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar..

Pero antes de que terminara la frase yo ya estaba besando a mi hermosa mujer. Después de las felicitaciones, los abrazos y los saludos, nos dirigimos al banquete, allí comimos, bailamos y lanzamos el ramo que le cayo a Angela y la liga que se la llevo Emmett.

Cuando llego la hora de irnos, Isabella se fue a cambiar de vestido para poder irnos de luna de miel. Cuando la vi bajar creo que me puse duro con su sola visión, llevaba un vestido corto, azul celeste, de palabra de honor, y ya me estaba imaginando como quitárselo. Antes de subir al coche, note que había una nota en el asiento del conductor, pensé que era una broma de mis amigos, hasta que leí su contenido.

"_aprovecha estas vacaciones con tu mujer por que cuando vuelvas, te quitare lo mismo que tu me has quitado a mi"_

En ese momento perdí todo el color de mi cara, y mire alrededor de nosotros, al fondo del patio donde estábamos, vi una silueta de una persona que nos estaba mirando fijamente, y un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna, me volví a mirar a Bella pero ella estaba hablando con Angela y no se había enterado de nada.

Mire de nuevo donde estaba esa persona pero había desaparecido. Arrugue la nota, y me decidí a pasar mi viaje de novios sin preocupaciones, cuando volviera a Chicago, ya veríamos quien ríe el ultimo.


End file.
